Weakness
by R. Mason
Summary: Amora was a traitor. She deserved to be banished. How could he have loved her? Zuko and Amora were close until she did the unthinkable. Now she's back and he doesn't know what to do. Will he love her again? Will he if she tells him where his mother is?
1. A Place to Hide

Ok I don't own any of Avatar. This is my first post up on but not my first story. I've been writing on some for a while. Hopefully you'll like this one. It's not that great. My friend started it out but she gave it to me to work on when I made a suggestion she got really excited and then kept calling me for more things to write about. So I asked her if I could just work on it. Here it is...

Chapter 1 A Place to Hide

The sky was dark. Clouds served as a perfect disguise for the flying bison. He flew against the wind as carefully as he could. Two children sat on his head. One his master, the other a dear friend. He knew his master was in need of help, but he also knew that they couldn't land until they found a place to hide. Appa felt tears hit his fur knowing all to well that the girl holding his master couldn't heal him.

"Katara, we need to find a place to land," Sokka explained. He was starting to worry that if they stayed in the air to long that Aang wouldn't get the help he needed to survive the night.

"I know Sokka," the brunette answered, "But were would you have me go? There is no place to land." She peeked over the bison's head. After excaping from Azula and Zuko they had been flying for several hours. How could she even think that Zuko would change? He was just a cold hearted bastard. Aang moved his head to Katara's shoulder causing her attention to drift back to him.

"We also need to find a place to get the Earth King to," the blind earthbender announced. She shifted into a more comfortable position.

Sokka leaned against Appa's saddle. His eyes scanned across all the trees looking for anything that could possibly hide them. "Hey Katara I think I see a small villiage over there! Maybe they'll offer to help the Avatar and hide the Earth King."

Katara nodded. "Appa fly over towards the town."

The bison growled in response and flew lower to the ground. After circling around the town he landed gaining a lot of attention from the people of the villiage. "It's the Earth King and the Avatar!" someone yelled.

Several people came to aid them. "Please," Katara begged, "We need to get some help for Aang."

"This way I'll take you to Amora. She is the town wise woman," a tall man explained. He took Aang from Katara and carried him to a house near the center of the villiage.

Sokka, Toph, and Katara followed the villiager into the house. "Amora!" the man yelled, "Please help it looks like a firebender got a hold of him."

A woman of sixteen came from a back room. She looked as though she had been asleep but as soon as her eyes looked upon Aang she looked wide awake. "Oh my goodness lay him here!" Amora commanded.

She pulled a blanket back to reveal a bed where the villiager placed him. Katara was at Aang's side in an instant. "Who did this to him?" Amora asked. she was already pouring lotions and water on Aang's wounds. Katara looked a Sokka.

"Two firebenders," Sokka explained as he eyed Amora curiously. She seemed to already know that they were attacked by firebenders.

"By my own people yet again, how much longer is this going to keep happening?" Amora asked more to herself than the others.

"Wait?! Are you saying that you're part of the Fire Nation?" Toph asked.

Amora smiled sadly. "Yes, I am," she answered. Katara pulled Aang closer to her.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him. My own nation banished me because... well... because I... uh... I didn't agree with how everything was going. That and of course I was born a waterbender to a firebending family," Amora explained.

"How can a waterbender be born to a firebending family?" Sokka asked.

"Beats me..." Toph shrugged. She sat at the foot of Aang's bed. Sokka followed this silent movement and did the same.

"That's all I can do to help him," Amora said to the trio, "Are any of you hungry? I don't have much but you're welcome to go into the kitchen to find something. Your friend Aang needs to rest. Then tomorrow I'll help you move him to another location where my teacher can help him more. I'm not as talented as her."

Sokka and Toph went to the back leaving Katara and Amora alone with Aang. "You neet some rest to young one. Here I'll let you sleep next to him on this." She handed Katara a grey blanket. Katara took it with thanks and sat down next to Aang again.

"Where is it you're taking us tomorrow?" she asked.

Amora covered the young monk with another blanket. "It's on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. I know you and your friends don't want to go there but we have no choice if you want to help the Avatar we need to get him to Ursa."

Amora turned to go but was stopped suddenly by Katara. "Wait did you say Ursa?"

"Well yes. She is my teacher in several things. Why do you know her?" Amora asked.

"I've only heared of her. Isn't she Prince Zuko's mother?" Katara asked suddenly awake.

Amora looked taken aback. How could this person know about Ursa as Zuko's mother? "Umm... yes she is," Amora answered truthfully.

"Zuko said that she was dead," Katara explained, "He said that she left when he was young and that his father said she was dead."

"Well she would have been dead if I hadn't helped her excape the dungeon. And how do you know Zuko?"

Katara thought about the conversation she and Zuko had in the cavern. "He was locked away with me in Ba Sing Se."

Amora thought about what she had said. "You should get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow."

Katara fell asleep next to Aang without another word. Amora shut the door and walked to the kitchen with the other two. "Do you know who it was that attacked your friend?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Sokka said with his mouth full, "The crazy fire prince Zuko and his equally crazy sister Azula."

So Amora was right. Zuko was still alive. Her betrothed was still alive. She placed her hand around the necklace he had given her. What would he say if he went back to the Fire Nation and she wasn't there? A small voice in the back of her head answered her. He won't notice. He won't care. He never loved you. It was your friend Mai he loved.


	2. The Prince Returns

No I don't own Avatar and I know that the first chapter sucked but my friend wrote it before giving it to me. The next chapter will be a little better because I wrote it. Ok to let you in on a few things. Amora used to live in the Fire Nation with her mother and brother and was banished. There will be a reason behind it later. As for Zuko and her being betrothed well... I'm working on that. This will eventually be a Zuko/ Katara fic. But as for now on with the story...

Chapter 2 The Prince Returns

Zuko stood at the front of the ship watching as the waves crashed against his feet. The Fire Nation loomed in the distance. He sighed. After so many years of being away he could tell there was a change. "Prince Zuko," the captain called, "We'll be docking within the hours time."

Zuko nodded his head. The captain bowed and walked away leaving Zuko alone. He thought of his uncle below decks and how they could have come back together. But no. His uncle had to help the water peasent and the Avatar escape. "Hello Zuko," a voice whispered.

He turned to the voice. Mai stood a few feet away. "Hello," he said curtly. His hair blew in the wind giving him an appearance of fluidity.

Mai closed the space between them. She didn't speak, she just stood next to him. "Now that you're going home what will you do first?" she asked.

Zuko thought for a moment. "I plan on training even harder than before and participating in the war room."

His answer didn't surprise her. "Do you plan on getting married?" she whispered.

He was shocked by her question. He had never thought about marriage. Why should he? He was silent until he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Well Zuko?" she asked, her voice pleading.

Zuko closed his eyes. "Mai... I don't think now is the best time to be discussing this. Unless my father wants me to right away I don't think it will be happening."

Mai sighed, "Zuko what I mean is when the time comes, if it ever does, who will you choose? Will it be me?"

He turned to look at her. She really was wanting to know an answer to that. "I don't know. Before I left I said I'd come back to see someone first thing."

"How do you know she is still waiting for you?" Mai asked. She knew who this person was. They had been friends so long ago. And it angered her to know that it was her that Zuko was going back to.

"I didn't say that we would get married when I came back. I just said that I wanted to see her first."

"Let me guess... it's Amora right?" Mai said sarcastically.

"Yes." It was a simple answer.

"Did you know that she had been banished not to long after you were? That she freed a lot of people from the dungeons and that she was a waterbender!?" Mai was screaming.

Zuko felt his face flush. "WHAT?! She can't be a waterbender. Her entire family consists of firebenders. There's no way she is."

Mai knew she had touched a nerve. "Oh yes and your father personally punished her. Gave her a couple of snaps across her back with his fire whip and took a flaming red hot dagger and carved 'weakness' into her shoulder. She's marked for life. She can never come back to the Fire Nation."

Zuko felt the anger boil in him. Surely Mai was lying. Amora would never go against the Fire Nation. She couldn't be a waterbender. He pushed his attention away from Mai and back towards the City. "Zuko, look she went against your father's wishes which means she also went against yours. How can you even think of calling on her? I have always been by your side. Think of me. About how we were when we were kids. Think of our first kiss."

Zuko's attention was back on Mai in a flash. "I'll speak to my father to see if you are telling me the truth. If in a months time I have not discussed marriage with you then you may one time and no other. Do you understand?"

Mai nodded. As long a Zuko didn't think about Amora for the next month she could fight her way into his heart. She just hoped that Amora didn't hear about the Prince's return and try to find a way back into the Fire Nation. "I'll leave you alone," she said backing away slowly.

Zuko shook his head. Mai had to be lying. It just couldn't be true. Amora was in the Fire Nation waiting on him like she said she would be when he came back.


	3. Amo Luminis

All right well I've been a little preoccupied with moving all my stuff to college to really work on this. That and the notebook this is in got packed in the process. I wanted to put a chapter up every day but sadly I don't know if it will work out. Ok here's the deal... If you like my story and you would like to see certain things happen please leave a contribution in the little box. For those of you who don't understand that... "Leave a Review telling me what you would like to see happen next." This story has a few holes that need to be fill in some areas and I'm always open to new ideas. As for Flames well... any flames left here will be used to make s'mores. MMMMM...S'mores. Ok now that that's cleared up... on with the show.

Chapter 3 Amo Luminis

Amora pushed an unconcious Aang onto Appa. She whiped her brow and dragged an entire basket of apples towards him. Appa's eyes swelled with joy at the sight of food. He munched happily for a while and then growled in thanks. Amora walked back into her house. She picked up her bag and took one last look around. This was her home for the last two years. How could she be doing this? She answered the little voice in her head. 'Because the Avatar needs help.' Amora sighed and left her door open taking her time walking out. "Hey Amora lets go before Aang gets any worse," Sokka advised as he climbed onto Appa.

Amora nodded and looked towards Katara who was busy with Aang. "Amora," one of the villiagers whispered, "We'll miss you terribly."

She turned to face her villiage leader. He smiled sadly. Amora felt the tears about to fall. She hugged the old man quickly and climbed onto the bison. "Appa! Yip Yip!" Sokka commanded.

Amora sat next to Sokka on Appa's head. "Which direction do we need to be heading?" he asked.

"Towards the west," Amora instructed, "It takes about a week if you walk to get to where we're trying to go. Hopefully it will only take three days at the most. If we don't stop to rest it might even take two days."

"So why were you banished from the Fire Nation?" Toph asked, "I'm very curious to know why they would throw you out just because you are a water bender. That can't be all."

Amora sighed. "Before I was banished I lived in the palace. My mother was a maid and fire bender. She was the Fire Lady Ursa's best friend and confident. I was taken to the palace along with my brother. We became fast friends with the Fire Lord's children. Azula and Zuko. Azula had two other friends as well that stayed in the palace with us. Their names' were Mai and Ty Lee. Well soon my best friend became Mai. Both of us had a huge crush on Zuko and made a bet that whoever could become his girlfriend first the other would back off. That deal didn't follow through."

"What happened?" asked Katara. She was stroking Aang's hand.

"Mai felt as though he had made a wrong choice in choosing his Amo Luminis."

"What the hell is an Amo Luminis?" Sokka demanded.

Amora leaned against Appa's saddle thinking of the moment Zuko had chosen her as his Amo Luminis. "An Amo Luminis is chosen for royalty and some high ranking nobles. It is a kind of right of passage for adulthood. So to put it simple, an Amo Luminis is a lover chosen by the royal or nobel. One ment to take the virginity of the other. You have to both be virgins for the title of Amo Luminis. Zuko was given his choice at the age of thirteen. He could have his pick of anyone in the Fire Nation and he chose me. Me of all people! I couldn't believe it! Our date for consumation was set for my thirteenth birthday only a month later. I was so nervous as the date came closer that I couldn't sleep. Then, not two days before our date I learned that Mai and Zuko had kissed. I was so heartbroken by that I confronted Mai. She was such a bitch to me. She told me that I didn't deserve him and that she should be his Amo Luminis. Well I argued back that she had given up her virginity to someone else and that she couldn't take the title of Amo Luminis."

"Who did she give it up to?" Toph asked completely absorbed in the story.

"My brother. He was so happy. Technically it wasn't official but when it came time to check the girls to know she would have been found out. Anyway I told my mother what Mai had said and she told Lady Ursa. In less than three hours Mai and her family had been moved out of the city to one of the earthbending towns. Naturally she blamed me for her having to leave the Fire Bending Nation. Zuko was angry with me as well. He said he didn't want me to be his lover. Of course I was hurt but I continued to follow through with the plans made the month before."

"Did everything work out okay?" Katara questioned. She like the others, was completely interested in the story.

"Eventually it did. He said that he would keep the Amo Luminis promise only because his mother expected that of him. Zuko talked to my brother and learned the truth from him. I hadn't seen Zuko the entire day so I thought that he was still mad at me. That is untill that night. I sat in the room in my ceremonial dress and laurel waiting on him to come in and leave. He came in wearing his ceremonial dress and approached me. He said that he was sorry for saying what he did. Naturally I accepted his apology and kissed him. My first kiss! After that kiss he picked me up and placed me on the bed. The rest of the night was spent in that room making love the entire time. When dawn approached he redressed and left the room as per custom. My mother and Ursa came in later and helped me with my bath and branding me with Zuko's mark. A gold flame with the letter Z was burned into my wrist."

"Wow! Really?! Did it hurt?" Sokka begged to know.

"No it didn't," Amora said calmly. She pulled back her sleeve and unwrapped her right arm. She showed them all his mark. It was still gold. She rewrapped it and continued her story.

"For almost a year we spent all our time together. Then on our anniversary he asked me to be his betrothed. He gave me a necklace. A red stone circle with a flame and our initials entwined together. He put it around my risk and said that when we were of age to marry he wanted me to be his bride. I have never taken the necklace since he put it on."

Amora showed it to the trio covering it back up a few seconds later. "After our betrothel Lady Ursa disappeared. Zuko was heartbroken. He spent more time than ever training sometimes asking if I wanted to join him. I didn't only because my brother told me never to show anyone my bending abilities. Not even Zuko. Which I didn't. Not to long after Ursa disappeared he attended that stupid meeting that ruined both our lives. He was challenged to an Agni Kai and because he didn't fight he was punished. Burned and banished. He came to see me before he was forced to leave. I cried so hard. I knew he was going to leave for a long time but he promised that he would come back and find me so we could get married."

Everyone sat quietly thinking of what had been said. "That still doesn't explain why you were banished from the Fire Nation," Sokka whispered.

Amora dried the tears that had fallen. "I had heard a rumor that Ursa had been locked in the dungeons so I decided to try and rescue her. It worked. She made it out but I got caught in the process. I was taken before the Fire Lord to determine my fate. He made it known that Zuko and I carried feelings for each other and that the best thing to do would be marking me banished. I thought he was just going to make me leave town. No, I was wrong. I was beaten with a fire whip by the Fire Lord himself. I didn't realize that I had healing abilities so when water was thrown on my back it healed automatically. My secret had been found out. Zuko's father branded me with a new mark. One that still hurts after wearing it for two years. 'Weakness.' I was marked as a weakness for the rest of my life and forbidden to ever see Zuko again."

"That would be a really sad love story except I don't think that Zuko can love," Sokka remarked.

The three girls looked at him. "Well I'm sorry but he's been chasing us for a while now just to get the Avatar and restore his honor." Sokka said it so quickly it took a moment to register.

"But now we know why he's been doing it. It's not for his father. It was for Amora. He was trying to get back home to her," Katara explained.

"So that means if I stay with Aang there is a chance that I'll see Zuko again?" Amora asked.

"More than likely," Toph answered, "But if that happens does that mean you'll turn us over to him?"

Amora thought for a moment. She looked back at Aang, still asleep and shook her head. "No. Aang is to important. I'll protect you as long as I can. Even from Zuko."


	4. Water and Fire

Ok I'm home for just a day so I have to make this a fast chapter. So this will be the last update for a while... at least until I get internet at my apartment. That and I have wedding plans I need to be taken care of. I'm proud of everyone who has read this and those who are keeping up. Leave me reviews and give me some of your ideas. This story isn't finished and I'm always open to new ideas. As for the story I know that a lot doesn't make sense just yet but it will. I still think this will be a Zuko/ Katara fic but my friend really doesn't want that but I like it more than making a main character love a character that someone just made up. So I think I'll take a poll. From now until the appropriate chapter of announcing the couple it will be. Now for anything that's confusing... If you need help understanding everything then keep reading or submit a review I'll explain. But now I guess I' ve rambled on enough so on with the show...

Chapter 4 Water and Fire

Zuko walked through the palace. His hands behind his back, and his head high. How could she? His thoughts revolved around Amora and what his father had just done to his uncle. Zuko couldn't believe this. It just couldn't be true. He approched his mother's garden and walked inside. It can't be true...

_"Zuko, My son," the Firelord greeted. _

_ The Fire King himself stood from his trone and walked to Zuko, his arms outstreched. The hug was quick and held little emotion. "Welcome home."_

_ Several members of the court rose to welcome the prince back to his place of birth. They were hesitant but followed the Fire Lord's example. After the greetings were exchanged, Ozai took back his place on the throne. Zuko watched, his head spinning, knowing that he needed to find out the answer to his question. Ozai raised his hand and placed it on another smaller throne to his immidiate right. The young prince watched this action with confusion. "Come Zuko," The Fire Lord commanded, "Come here to your rightfull place."_

_ The Fire prince felt a cold chill. But at the same time he felt excitement. For just a moment he forgot about Amora and took his spot. "Azula my daughter, my most trusted warrior here." _

_The Fire Lord indicated to his immidiate left as he acknowledged his daughter. She smiled_ _and took up her favorite place in the Nation. Ozai stood from his spot and began to speak. "See this wonderous sight. Both the rightful heirs to this throne. My son and My daughter. They both have proven themselves worthy. Though we do not have the Avatar my children's action have encouraged me that he is broken."_

_ With this news cheers erupted from the throne room. "And now I wish for the traitor to be brought forward," he commanded. _

_ A small iron box was wheeled into the center of the room. It was opened and its contents spilled. Iroh fell upon the marble floor. "This piece of filth helped the Avatar escape."_

_ There were shouts from the people in the audience. "We all know what happens to traitors don't we?" the Fire King asked. _

_ Several cheers came from the crowd this time. "Fire Whip!" someone screamed._

_ "That's right," Ozai said maliciously, "We use the fire whip. And mark them as the weakness they are to us."_

_ Zuko looked at his Uncle, unconcious on the floor. This is what happened to Amora, he said to himself. The Fire Lord waved his hand in front of himself creating the dreaded fire whip. It snapped across Iroh's back. He yelped in pain. More whips were administered to the poor man. Zuko couldn't stand to wath any longer. He rested his eyes on someone in the audience. Someone familiar. Someone who had the same look of horror on their face as he did. Someone who had watched this horrible scene before. Amora's brother Luk._

_ The Fire Lord finally subsided in the attack. He allowed his whip to disappear and turned back to his throne. "You can't keep doing this!" someone shouted. _

_ Ozia turned to the voice. Luk had stepped out of the audience. "If you dare to speak against me again I will unleash on you what I did to your sister," the Fire King proclaimed. _

_ Luk faded back into the crowd. Zuko thought for a moment. This was his chance. "Father?" he asked, "What of his sister?"_

_ Ozai looked at his son. "She led a resistance against me. After you began your quest I sought to find those who had killed your mother."_

_ Zuko was taken aback. No one had told him that his mother had died. She had just run away. Ozai began his tale again. "I found those with strong evidence against them to be guilty. The girl said there was no possible way that they could be guilty. She and several others broke into the dungeons and released all of the prisoners. Everyone got away except for her. I tried to be fair at her trial. I told her if she would reveal who helped her and where everyone was hiding I wouldn't punish her severely. But alas, she did not speak. So naturally I did what was expected of me as a Fire Lord ,as you will one day discover, I used the fire whip. Afterwards she was taken to be cleaned up and that is where she attacked my gaurds with water! WATER!!! She is a WATER BENDER!!! Her whore of a mother must have slept with one because she was a fire bender. But this girl no she's not a fire bender. It would have been better if she hadn't been a bender at all."_

Zuko wandered to his room thinking about everything. Amora had released those his father had found guilty of killing his mother! She knew how important his mother was to him and that he would want the bastards that did it to be brought to justice. She was a traitor. She deserved what she got. Banished. If he had been Fire Lord she would have been sentenced to death. His father had been to merciful in banishing her. "Hello your Highness," a voice whispered from the dark.

Zuko bended the flames on the candles in his room higher. Mai was strowed across his bed her clothes unwrapped from her body. Zuko felt himself go hard. She stood up from his bed and walked towards him. He could smell her, and it made him harder. She was breathing on his neck. He was about to lose control and take her there and then but a knock at the door snapped him back. "Sire," a guard called, "The Fire Lord wishes for you and your sister to come to dinner immediatly."

Mai sighed and tied her robes back together. "I guess we'll have to start this another time." She left the room and Zuko alone. Zuko walked towards his dresser. In the bottom drawer he pulled out a picture that Amora and his mother had given him years ago. Both of them were laughing in the picture. His two favorite people. His mother and his betrothed. Putting the picture away Zuko thought. There has to be an explanation. "Guard," he called as he left his room.

"S... Sire?" the guard stuttered.

"Tell Luk that I wish to see him as soon as possible in the library."

"Yes sir," the guard replied.

Zuko continued walking to the Feasting Hall. He'd find out what Luk knew. Luk had to have been one of those who helped Amora in the dungeon break out.


	5. The Lady Ursa

I'm a little disappointed in this story. I haven't gotten many reviews but I hope that it's due to the fact that the readers are to lazy to log in and leave one. I know I haven't updated in a while but who knew that college would be such a hassel. I've literally been working nonstop. Ok since my friend and I have been arguing so much about the Zuko/ Katara thing over the Zuko/ Own Character thing I decided to leave it with Zuko and Amora. Now then I know I have a lot of explaining to do so lets get started...

Chapter 5 The Lady Ursa

"I'm hungry," Sokka said suddenly.

Katara looked up at him and then rolled her eyes. Aang had started waking up for a time or two and Amora was checking his wounds in case of an infection. "I'm sorry I don't have any food for you," Amora apologized, "I gave all the food I had left to you and Appa."

Sokka started mumbling about bisons and thier large stomaches. Amora turned her attention back to Aang. "It's a good thing you got Spirit Oasis water on it so quickly," she explained, "You have more of a chance of it healing. What were you hit with. Red fire? Blue fire?"

"I'm not exactly sure," answered Aang, "I mean I was in the Avatar stage and then I wasn't."

"Aang I'm only asking you this because I need to know so Ursa will be able to help you."

"Is she a water bender too?" Toph asked.

"I don't think so. I mean if she is I'm sure she would have told me and helped me when we found out I was."

"Wait a minute!" Katara exclaimed. "I think I know what Aang was hit with."

Amora looked at her, dreading the next word she was about to say. "Lightning."

_Amora was sitting on her bed reading over some of the pages in her water bending book when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called._

_Her mother's sad face appeared in the doorway. "Sweetie, I know it's late and that you need to be asleep, but... I need you to see something."_

_"What is it?" Amora asked._

_Her curiousity was getting the best of her. Slowly she got up from the bed. "Mom? What's going on?"_

_Her mother's face fell even further. "Just promise me you won't scream."_

_She moved from the doorway, letting Amora take full view of the sight in front of her. "Oh my... Zuko!" she exclaimed._

_He moved into the room. His hand was covering his left eye. Amora ran into his open arm. "Please Zuko tell me!"_

_Her mother left the room. Zuko pulled Amora close with his one arm. "Amora I came to say goodbye," he said simply._

_Amora's face twisted with pain. Almost as though someone had just put a knife in her chest. "I'm sorry," he said._

_"What happened?" she asked again. _

_She pulled away from him. Sighing he moved his hand away from his eye. There across the side of his face was a scar. Amora gasped in horror. She touched it gentley. "Who did this to you?"_

_"My father."_

_"But why?"_

_"I was foolish and reckless."_

_"Will it heal?" she asked, dreading the answer._

_Zuko's eyes flashed. "Of course it won't! It's a scar! I'm marked for life! I even have to leave the Fire Nation because of it!"_

_Of all the things that could have hurt Amora those last words did. "What do you mean leave?"_

_"I have to leave the Fire Nation in hopes of capturing the Avatar."_

_"But the Avatar has been missing for over a hundred years! Are you supposed to bring back his ghost?"_

_"I don't know!" Zuko yelled._

_Amora pulled him close. "I don't know," he whispered._

_She stroked his hair until both of them had calmed down. "When do you leave?" she asked._

_"Dawn."_

_That was only a few hours away. "Zuko," Iroh called from outside the door, "You need to be getting to bed."_

_"Yes Uncle," was his answer._

_Amora got up and reached her hand towards Zuko. He took it. "How did your father do this?" she asked._

_"Lightning."_

_Amora felt tears run down her face. He caressed them away. "Stay with me tonight," he said suddenly._

_She didn't even have to answer. Zuko picked her up and took her to his room. He placed her as softly as he could on his bed. That's when he noticed she was wearing her ceremonial dress. The dress from their night together. He noticed she fit a lot better into it now then she did a year ago. Her hair was also longer by at least a foot, and she was smiling so beautifully. "Amora I know we only have a few hours together, but I need to know..."_

_"Yes?" she asked._

_"Can I pretend for tonight that you're mine?"_

_Amora smiled and kissed his lips. "There's no need to pretend."_

"Hey Amora is that it?!" Sokka asked.

He was pointing at a hut not that far away. "Huh," she said snapping back into reality, "Oh yes that's it."

They landed the bison close to the woods. "Ursa. Lady Ursa," Amora called.

A beautiful lady in Fire Nation robes came from inside. "Oh my goodness Amora."

The woman ran from the hut and hugged Amora. "Ursa," she began, "I need your help. The Avatar needs your healing abilities."

Ursa looked towards the gang. "Come inside," she said.

They all walked in after her. "Here are some clothes you'll need to wear."

She handed everyone each their own set of clothes. "Get changed," she said quietly, "The Fire Nation troops will be coming through here soon. And we need to hide your bison."

"Why?" Amora asked.

"Because Zuko wishes to see the villiage and the crops."


	6. Lies

Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. Some people at my school have read it but they are to lazy to write a review. Okay I've been waiting a while to get to this chapter. I'm almost to Zuko and Amora in the same place. Will he recognize her? And what about the others? What about his mom? Only time will tell...

Chapter 6 Lies

Zuko opened the door to the library, slamming it behind him. Luk stood in the corner holding something. He thrust it away as quickly as possible. "Sire," Luk acknowledged.

Zuko's frown deepened further. "I'm not going to beat around the bush Luk. I know you know where she is."

Luk smiled. "Who my lord."

"Amora! You bastard! Amora!" Zuko yelled, "I know you had to have helped her with the dungeon break out. She didn't come up with it all on her own."

Luk sat down. "She organized the whole thing. She didn't say a word to me. Your father already interrogated me. I had an alybi at the time it happened."

Zuko growled. He thought for sure that Luk would help his sister no matter what. Was it really possible that he didn't know anything. Zuko looked at him. He knew. Even if he didn't know about the breakout he knew where she was. "Have you two been in contact?"

Luk sighed and pulled a letter from his pocket. It had been delivered just this morning. The messenger had told him that it was sent the moment she left. He handed it up to Zuko. The Fire Prince snatched it from his hand.

_Dear Brother,_

_I am well. I'm missing you very badly and the warmth of the Fire Nation. I am about to leave the villiage now. I can't tell you why. I'm sure you understand though. I think I'll go to Lu's house. You know how fond of us she was and I'm sure she would love to see me. And you. I think you could visit to see me. Technically it's not on Fire Nation property so I should be able to stay there without being arrested. Send me word soon of Zuko. I miss him and you. I love you dear brother. I wish you well and don't do anything like I did. I need someone in the castle to tell me about what I'm missing. You know. About Zuko and Iroh. Love you lots. _

_Your Loving Sister... Amora_

Zuko read and reread the letter. Why did she care about him? Why did she leave her villiage when she was hiding so well? And who the hell was Lu? He sighed in frustration. Luk took back the letter. "The only reason I let you read this was to let you know that she still cares for you," he explained, "If you want I'll let you read all the letters. They mention your name at least twice."

He couldn't believe it. She still thought of him. "Where is this Lu and her home?" Zuko asked.

Luk stood up. He moved his dark hair from his golden brown eyes. "Lu lives on the Fire Nation outskirts. She sells the crops to the Fire Nation but lives technically in the Earth Nation."

"When was this sent?" asked Zuko, his brain trying to work up a plan.

"Two or three days ago. I think."

Zuko looked at Luk. "You will not accompany me. I will go to this woman's house and bring Amora back by her hair. She will be put on trial again and I'll decide her punishment."

"Very well," Luk told him, "If you can catch her. You know what a wild one she is."

Zuko left the library. Luk mad sure he was completley alone before picking back up the letter he had thrust away earlier. It was a seperate letter from Amora that came with the other one, but it had much more detail. Although he didn't show it, Luk was really worried about his sister.

_Luk,_

_I know this letter contradicts the other but I need you to play a role in this. Be sure to use your double alybi again. I'm sure they will suspect your helping me. I'm trying to help the Avatar. He needs it. His little gang has come along too. I hope Ursa will take us in. She owes me one so I'm sure she will. I need you to give Zuko this fake letter. I know he is returning home and I'm sure everyone will tell him the castle's official story as to why I was banished. Keep up the story. Go along with it. Don't defend me, it will only make matters worse. I'd better get to the point. I know what happened in Ba Sing Se and I know Iroh will be put in prison. I'm planning on breaking him out. I know. I know. I got caught last time but I've learned from my mistakes. Please trust me. I think I know a way to end the war. Iroh needs to take the throne. The Fire Nation laws are against him but I've got it figured out. He should adopt the Avatar. With an heir he can take the throne. Ursa can perform the ritual and the Avatar's friends can witness it. There are two Water Tribe people and one from the Earth Nation. And with the Air Nation gone then that's all we need. Plus a Fire Nation representent. Me. I know this is a quick letter on everything that needs to be done and there is much to do. Just help me. I'll contact you again soon. If I don't see you before then. All my love..._

_Amora_

Luk left the library and headed back to his room. Taking out a sheet of paper and pen he wrote a letter to Ursa. It explained that Amora would be there soon and that Zuko was coming to "inspect" this year's crop harvest. He thought for a moment and added one last line to the letter. Thinking again he scratched it out. He'd tell her when he'd see her. Luk whistled for his Raven to come. He tied the letter to the bird's leg. "Go to Ursa," he told the bird.

The bird cawed and flew away. Luk fell upon his bed thinking. Maybe they could pull it off. Just maybe they could. He fell asleep with the last of his thoughts on his sister and how he was going to tell her the startling news.


	7. Arrested

Ok I saw the new Avatar show and let me tell you I had no idea how HOT Zuko's dad was! I pictured an old man similar to Iroh but not as fat. Let me tell you I was dead wrong! I mean wow!!! He must have been born around the time Iroh's son was or a few years before. That or the 3 years Iroh has spent with Zuko took their toll on him. Anyway I know this story contradicts the other but I'm kind of holding onto the faith that Ursa is going to make her way back into the original plot. I'm proud of the way this one is going and if it gets better I'm going to try and make a sequel. Something pretty cool. Ok ok enough talking... On with the story...

Chapter 7 Arrested

"Zuko's coming here?" Katara asked.

She had just changed into her Fire Nation robes. They looked really pretty on her. She was wearing red gypsy pants and a top that only covered her chest. The gold arm bands gleamed as the light hit them. "Yes," Ursa answered.

She was helping Katara arrange her hair into a Fire Nation weave. "This is not right," Sokka said poking at his Fire Nation robes. His pants were a grey color and his shirt was dark red. Amora had arranged his hair into a Fire Nation ponytail.

"What's not right?" asked Toph.

She was wearing something very similiar to Sokka only her shirt reached the floor where his reached his calf. "Wearing this stuff," Sokka explained.

Ursa smiled. "I know it's not what you're used to but it does come in handy to have a disguise from another Nation. But not only do you have to dress the part but you have to act the part," she explained. "Your pictures are everywhere and everyone would recognize you if you wore your hair the same way or if you dressed in the same clothes."

Amora finished Toph's disguise by taking a ribbon and placing it over her eyes. "I know this is kind of silly but there are several children in the Fire Nation that are blind and they wear these. When Zuko comes he won't pay attention to you."

Toph smiled in her direction. Amora stood up. She was wearing something very similiar to Katara's, only her's had gossomar around wrists which created a kind of cloak. "The only thing to do now is find a place for Appa to hide and to figure out names to be called by when the guards get here."

Ursa looked at her. "There is a cave just a mile away that he can hide in."

"Perfect," Katara said.

She went outside. Sokka sighed. "What's the matter?" asked Ursa.

She herself had fashioned a beautiful silk scarf around her face. "I'm just a little hungry," Sokka explained.

Ursa laughed and walked into the kitchen. Amora looked over at the sleeping Aang. He was starting to grow hair. That was a good disguise for an air bending monk. Hair to cover up the arrows. Ursa emerged from the kitchen with a bowl full of fruits and nuts. "Here take this and I'll get you some fish too," she said to Sokka.

He almost wept with joy at the sound of being able to eat meat again. Katara came back in and sat down to eat too. Soon everyone had joined in except for Aang who was still asleep. Ursa wrapped some bandages around his head and arms to hide the arrows. Then she placed a blaket over him. After she had joined the others Amora asked a startling question. "What do you think Aang will think of being adopted?"

Everyone stared at her. "I mean I just thought of a way that we could end the war."

"How would Aang being adopted end the war?" Katara asked.

Ursa thought for a moment. "You don't mean me do you?" she asked Amora.

Amora shook her head. "No no no. I mean Iroh. With an heir he could take back the throne and ascend into power. You could lead the ceremony and we have all the witnesses we need. Earth, Water, and Fire."

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked.

"It is a ceremony of adoption. To do it you need representatives from all four nations but since the Air Nation is no more, then it can be performed without it," Ursa explained.

"But what makes you think it will work? Or that Aang would consent to it? Or even Iroh?" Katara asked.

Amora looked at the sleeping monk. "We really don't have a choice. Somehow we need a distraction away from the fact that the comet is only a couple of weeks away," Amora explained.

"Okay," Sokka said thinking this whole thing out loud, "So lets say that Aang wants to be adopted. I figure that for helping us escape Iroh's got to be locked away somewere. How are we supposed to perform the ceremony without Iroh."

Amora blushed. "Ah yes well about that."

Ursa looked up. "No!" she screamed.

Everyone looked between Ursa and Amora. "You've been caught once. You're not going again."

Amora agued with her. "But I know what to do this time. I won't get caught."

"First you need to see if Aang will go along with this. There's no point in risking your life for an adoption that isn't going to happen," Ursa argued back.

"Shhh... listen," Toph said suddenly.

Everyone was quiet. They could hear what sounded like a heard of beasts running towards them. "Oh shit!" Amora exclaimed.

She picked up the pile of clothes that everyone had been wearing and hid them in a secret room. "Sokka!" she screamed, "Get outside to the edge of the field and remember your name is Hutaru."

"Right," he said as he ran outside.

"Toph take a doll and go outside and play with it. And your name is Yumi."

Toph nodded and sat outside the hut on the ground. Ursa rewrapped her face. The scarf she had was to make it look as though she had been burned. "Katara your name is So. And don't forget that Ursa is Lu."

Katara nodded and walked outside after Toph. She took her spot on the ground next to the blind child. "What about Aang?" Ursa asked as she started to head outside.

Amora looked at him. "His name is Kai. And he was hurt working out in the crop field."

Ursa left the hut. It wasn't long before Amora heard the voice of the man who haunted her dreams. "You peasent," he ordered, "I've come to see Amora."

Amora stepped outside. Sunlight blocked her view of Zuko. He jumped down from his carriage. Walking up to her she noticed how much he had changed. He was only a step away from her when he stopped. She dropped into a full bow. "Your highness," she said to his feet.

"Get up," he said angrily, "You are under arrest."

Several of the guards that Zuko had come with took Amora's arms. "For what reason are you arresting my niece?" Ursa asked.

Zuko took notice of the woman's scarf and touched his own face. "She is being retried for the prison escape from a few years ago. The Fire Lord believes something was missed."

"Leave my cousin alone," Sokka said from the field.

He held a hoe and pointed it at Zuko. Toph and Katara stood up as well. Zuko noticed there was something familiar about them. He shook his head. Surely not. "You are to be taken directly to the dungeon until your trial."

Amora's hands were tied behid her back. She looked at Zuko, her eyes pleading. "Please stop," Ursa begged.

Zuko sighed angrily. He untied Amora and stared at her hard. "You will not leave the castle until trial is over and I decide whether or not you are free to be banished or put to death."

He pushed her into the carriage. The others stared after her. She winked to them almost as if to tell them this is what she wanted. "Sire," Ursa spoke.

Zuko turned to her. "Please my children need jobs and I know that the palace is always in need of servents. Please."

Zuko looked at the three before him. "I'll speak to my father about it."

He pulled himself into the carriage. "Let's go," he commanded.

The carriage pulled away. Amora waved until they were gone from sight. Katara kept watching after a while. "Do you think she planned that?" she asked Ursa.

"Who knows," Ursa answered, "Her whole family was like that. But now it's only her brother and her."

They looked down the long dusty road that had taken Amora away. She would be back. And probably with Iroh too. All they had to do was wait and listen.


	8. Pain

I'm having a blast writing this now. If all goes well I know I can put it up on another site and put up the pictures I've drawn to go with it. Something cool to think about is this, for my brothers birthday party he is having a masquerade. He's got the couples down to come as couple characters. At first for my fiance and me he had Katara and Aang picked out but then changed his mind to Katara and Zuko. I love it. Ok enough braging about my family... On with the story.

Chapter 8 Pain

Amora was carried to her room into the castle. She was in considerable amounts of pain. She had just been thrown from the carriage and beaten by a few of the guards. Zuko had of course ordered this. His anger was anything but subsiding. How could she do this to him? He had ordered one of the rooms to be reduced to a more gentler version of the dungeon. He figured she would feel guilty about it. Perhaps she would even reveal to him what it is that made her do it. The guards untied her binds. She felt her writs. This isn't exactly what she had in mind. She didn't think Zuko would have come for her so soon. At least not until Aang had woken up. She looked up at Zuko.

He looked angry. "Damn you!" he screamed.

Amora shirked away. He always scared her when he yelled. "How could you?!" he asked.

"How could I what?" she asked in return.

Zuko slammed his fist into the wall. "You freed the bastards that killed my mother!"

Amora felt herself go rigid. So this was about her mother. Not about water bending. She released the breath she was holding. "You know how important my mother is to me! She trusted you. I trusted you. Why?"

He was no longer yelling. He was close to tears. Amora took a step towards him. He backed away. "I don't want to hear any lies," he told her.

She put her hand down. "Zuko," she said softly, "It's not what you think."

He felt his blood race. "Not what I think huh?! The entire palace has told me the same story. Even Your Brother!!!"

Amora fell to her knees. Her tears were falling. She couldn't hide them any longer. "I didn't let her killers go free. I freed those who helped her. Who were in prison for protecting her," she explained.

Zuko walked towards her. He took her by the wrist. "Tell me the truth," he demanded.

"I did," she argued.

He bent her wrist back until it snapped. She screamed in pain. He didn't look at her. He couldn't believe he just did that. He broke the wrist of the woman he loved. Zuko turned back around to look at her. She was cradling her arm. She wasn't screaming anymore, just crying. He felt his heart pull just a bit. "Bring me some water," he told one of the guards outside.

Amora looked at him. If he was calling for water then he knew. He knew what she was. The water was brought to her side. "Put your wrist in it," he told her.

She placed it in the cool liquid. It glowed for a moment and then stopped. Zuko picked up the bowl and tossed the remaining water out the window. "Now that you're healed I'll tell you, my father and I have decided that your trial will take place in three days. You will not be allowed to leave this room. But if you confess to me now or anytime before the trial who helped you and where they are I'll allow you to be released and you'll walk away with your life."

Amora stood up from her place on the floor. "I am telling you the truth. I freed those who defended Ursa. And I acted alone."

Zuko slapped her face. "Leave us," he told the guards.

Amora and Zuko were left alone. She was touching her face. "I'm not going to be soft on you. I will destroy you if you do not cooperate."

"I've told you everything."

Zuko growled and left the room. Amora fell upon her bed and cried. How could he not believe her? She cried herself to sleep.

Zuko walked to his room. She is a liar! He stormed around his rooms. She was lying to his face. Did she really think that he would believe her? She betrayed him and his mother. He piched the bridge of his nose. "Rough day Zuko?" Mai asked.

She was upside down on his bed. "What do you want Mai?" he asked harshly.

Her dress was once again undone and revealing her underclothes. "You," she whispered.

"Not tonight," he said pushing her towards the door.

He locked her outside and went to bed. She stood outside his door thinking. She knew what she could do. Mai walked away from Zuko's room and into the hallway. She hoped that the Fire Lord had not retired yet. She approached the door to the throne room. "Enter," the Fire Lord boomed.

Mai entered. She bowed before the King. "Sire I've come before you in hopes of wedding your son."

Ozai thought for a moment. "You are a brave woman to come before me and ask this. What is it more that you require?"

"Sire," Mai explained, "He doesn't want to think of marriage unless you desire him to take a wife."

The Fire Lord smiled. "What do you offer me in return for the Prince's hand?"

Mai thought. "I think I can find Ursa and bring her back to you."

The Fire Lord's smile fell. "Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"I think I do," she said quickly.

The Fire Lord smiled. "If you bring her to me I'll speak to Zuko about you."

"Dead or Alive?"

"Either."

Mai and the Fire Lord smiled.

Ursa was standing outside. Down the road from her someone was coming. "Luk," Ursa greeted.

Luk jumped from his rhino. "We need to talk," he said looking around.

Ursa took him inside. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know how to tell Amora she's not my sister."


	9. The Truth

Duh duh dunnnnnn! I loved the last chapter. This one is the one that reveals a little bit more about Luk and Amora. Hmmm now what does Amora not being Luk's sister have to do with this? Only time will tell. Now then I did like the part of Zuko not believing her. It ties in very well with what happens later. Will Zuko find out about Luk and Amora... Just keep reading...

Chapter 9 The Truth

Luk took a sip of his tea. He had just told Ursa everything he could remember about Amora. It had been a few hours since that moment and Ursa had been in utter shock. Not to mention that Katara and Sokka were shocked too. Why wouldn't they be? Surely they saw it coming? He stood up and walked from his room. Hopefully Amora's room wasn't guarded to well. He kept walking along the path.

To his surprise the door was open. The only time the door is open is when Zuko is in there. That was a direct order. He approaced cautiously. He could hear mumbling. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Amora yelled.

There was a sharp laughter. "Keep telling yourself that," a malicious voice told her.

Luk didn't hear anything for a moment. It sounded as if everything had stopped. But a sudden snap and whimper made him realize that it hadn't. He waited until the voice left the room before going in. It was Mai. Well no suprises there. She was always jealous of Amora. Even when they were kids. He walked in quietly. "Amora?" he whispered.

She looked up from her spot on the floor. "Luk!" she gasped and ran forward.

She tripped over her robes and fell forward. He picked her up. "What's been going on? I thought only Zuko was allowed in the room?"

Even under pain Amora could still make him cower under her gaze. He placed her on her straw bed. "Uhh well I just came from Lu's and she is worried about you," Luk explained.

Amora laughed a little. "She worries when she has nothing to worry about."

Luk didn't laugh. He sat on the edge of the bed. Amora noticed the tightness along his jaw line. He was hiding something. "Luk, what's the matter?" she asked.

"You mean besides the fact that we freed a bunch of people from the dungeons only a few years ago and your going back on trail for it and I'm not, no of course nothing's the matter."

Amora looked at him. He sighed. "There is no easy way to tell you this so I'll start from the beginning."

Amora sat up and hugged her legs to her chest. Luk began his story."

_"Luk be carefull," his father said to him._

_"Watch me dad," Luk screamed to him._

_Luk was three and full of energy. His firebending skills had excelled expectations already. His father smiled. He walked back to his hut. His wife was smiling at him. "He's just like you," she told him._

_"Not to much I hope."_

_The couple looked out the window at their little boy. He was chasing some sort of animal. "Luk come in," his mother called._

_The three year old ran inside. His father picked him up. Smiling the boy dug into his food. Everyone was happily eating away when a knock at the door came. Luk's father got up. "I'll get it," he said._

_Luk turned back to his food. He stopped when he heard voices talking. There was a Water Tribe man at his door. The man was poorly hiding his clothes beneath a Fire Nation robe. He and Luk's father were talking very fast. "Arnook, I can't take her," Luk's father argued._

_It sounded as if the two men knew each other. "I know it's dangerous, but she can't travel with me. I know you'll hide her well. I just need her to be hidden."_

_"For what purpose?" Luk's mother asked._

_She had left the table to see what was going on. "My wife can't know that I had an affair. I need to hide her here. Give her a name, take care of her. I'm only asking this of you because you said you'd do anything for me if I needed it."_

_Luk's father shook his head. "I didn't mean taking your first and only child," he said._

_"Please," Arnook begged._

_The baby began crying. Luk's mother took the child. "Thank you, thank you," he said and then took off at a run._

_Luk got up from the table. "Mamma, Pappa, what's that?" he asked pointing to the child. _

_His mother smiled sadly. "This Luk is your new sister Amora," she answered._

_Luk smiled. "I'm a big brother?" he asked._

_"Yes," his father told him._

_Later that night after Luk and the baby were put to bed Luk's parents began talking. "Everyone in the villiage will know. They'll find out," his mother said."_

_"We'll go to the capital, I have to go anyway. We'll just look for a place there," his father answered._

"That's your story," Luk finished.

Amora was no longer sitting on her bed. She was up pacing the room. "Are you trying to tell me that the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe is really my father?! And that you are not my brother?" she asked.

Luk dropped his head. "That explains everything then," she said to herself.

The water bending. The healing. Her dark skin. Her blue eyes. Everything. Luk stood up. "I don't know why now I decided to tell you all this. I just couldn't face the fact that you haven't known the truth for all these years."

He started to leave. "Luk," Amora called.

"Yes," he said.

"Don't tell Zuko," she begged.

"I won't," he said, and turned out the door.

As soon as the door shut it locked. Mai stood a little way down the hall. She had heard everything. When she realized that they were almost done talking she walked down the hall. So that explained everything. Amora was really Water Tribe Royalty. Even if Princess Yue was still alive Amora would always be first in line to the throne. This could prove to be a powerful tool. She walked to the great hall. Zuko and his father were sitting at their thrones discussing tactics for upcoming battles. "My Lords," she said as she walked in.

Ozai smiled. "Ah here is the young lady now. What do you need my dear?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said, then smiled, "I just thought I'd tell you about he conversation I just overheard about the little traitor in the other room."

She told the King and his son the story she had just overheard. "And that's not all," she whispered, "I heard from Luk's own mouth that he helped her with the escape a few years ago."

Zuko's blood boiled. "Double the guard at the traitor's door and go arrest Luk! I want him here right now! Enough of this! The trial will take place tonight! Luk will not even get one! He will be executed by dawn tomorrow!"

Ozai smiled at his son. He was realizing his place as a ruler now. It was a very pleasent sight. It even looked as if he would pick a suitable wife. Especially if it was Mai. The Fire Lord smiled. All he had left to do was to find Ursa and have her locked away again.

Luk heard about the guards coming for his arrest from a servant. She had warned him of Amora's trail too. He wrote a quick note to Ursa. Then thought about his escape. He sent the letter and took a secret path from his room. If he was lucky he could make it out of the castle and down towards Lu's before anyone noticed. Then they could figure a way out for rescuing Amora and Iroh.

He crouched behind a bush. The gate that led outside the castle was near. He felt a sharp tap on the back of his head. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Mai and her evil smile.


	10. Trial and Execution

I love the way the story is going. It is working out so well. This next chapter is really emotional. I cried when I wrote it. As for Amora and the Water Tribe Royalty it will really come in to play within the next few chapters. And what exactly is Mai up to? Only one way to find out...

Chapter 10 Trial and Execution

Amora was sitting on her bed thinking about what Luk had told her. It all added up. But if she was Water Tribe Royalty then why had she been forced to live as a servant? Why didn't her mother tell her? When her father left for battle why didn't he tell her? Why did it have to come down to Luk telling her? He was already in so much pain. After losing everyone and then her being caught and banished he had no one. Their mother died of a broken heart and their father died in battle. They only had each other.

The door to her room opened and guards filed in. "What's going on?!" she demanded.

Two guards took her arms and carried her out of the room. "Wait! My trial is still two days away! Wait!"

She struggled against the two men. Finally after a while she was thrown before the Fire Lord and the Prince. There were several others but Amora couldn't see them. All she could see was the man of her dreams looking at her as a piece of shit. "You stand accused of freeing several criminals from the dungeons years ago. Your punishment was banishment from the Fire Nation. But new evidence has come to us. Luk has confessed from his own mouth that he helped you do this."

"I didn't release any criminals!" Amora argued, "I freed..."

"We don't want to hear any lies!" Zuko interupted.

Amora closed her mouth. Zuko's fury against her was enough to make her stop breathing. He stared at her, taking in her appearance. She had been crying. He felt his heart tug a little at this sight. What had she been crying about? He shook himself free of the memories he had. "Who are you trying to say that you freed?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to speak. Ozai had raised a hand to silence her. "There is no need to tell us. We have enough information to have her locked away. Take her away," he said to the guards.

"No!" Amora screamed.

She bended the water from someone's glass. Snapping it at the guards that were close she tried to buy some time. It wasn't enough. She was losing water. One of the guards ducked the water and grabbed her legs. Amora fell to the ground, which caused her chin to hit the floor first. It started to bleed. The guards picked her up and dragged her away. She fought against them. "No!" she screamed again.

She looked at Zuko. He looked as if he had stood up from his throne to reach for her. "Zuko I went to free Ursa! I FREED YOUR MOTHER!!!"

Zuko felt his face shift from a scowl to a confusing look. Amora just said that she freed his mother from the dungeon. Was it true? Or another lie? He looked around the room. Luk wasn't there. He was in the dungeon. But he wouldn't have asked Luk anyway. Iroh. He could ask his Uncle. Surely he would know. Zuko left the throne room and walked down to the dungeon. He had to hurry. The guards would be bringing Amora down here soon. He found his uncle's cell. "Uncle?" he called.

Iroh looked up at the sound of his name. Seeing his nephew there made him turn his head away. "Uncle I came down here to talk to you about my mother."

Iroh didn't look at him. Zuko kept going. "Amora said that she came down here a few years ago and freed my mother?"

It was more of a question than a statement. Iroh still didn't look at him. Zuko was starting to get irritated. "We could have come back here together you know. The two of us. We could have been heros. Why did you do it? Why did you help them escape?"

Iroh finally faced the Fire Prince. "Because this war is pointless. Because we need the Avatar for balance. Losing the Avatar would create chaos. How could you not help them?" he asked.

Zuko looked at him for a while. Iroh turned his head away. "If you want to know about your mother ask your father. He can tell you."

Zuko thought for a moment. Maybe Amora was telling the truth. He took one last look at Iroh and then left. It wasn't long before Iroh heard the guards coming down. It sounded at though someone were struggling with them. Iroh stood up and walked to the front of his cell. They were holding a woman. He stepped back as they opened his cell. They threw the woman inside and left. She stuck her tounge out at the guards. Iroh chuckled. The woman looked up at him then bowed her head low hitting the ground.

Iroh looked at her strangely. "Now why would you bow to me?" he asked.

The woman looked up at him. "I did not know I would be sharing a cell with the Fire Lord."

Iroh was taken aback. Him the Fire Lord. Well he should have been but without an heir you can't take the throne. He helped the young woman up. "What is your name child?" he asked.

"Amora," she answered.

"Ah the young Amora. What are you doing down here?"

She looked at the man before her. "I freed Ursa and some of her supporters from the dungeons but I got caught in the process. I was whiped by Ozia and then sent away to be cleaned up. Then everyone figured out I was a water bender."

"A water bender," Iroh gasped, "Really. A water bender born to the Fire Nation."

"Don't believe it. It's never going to happen. I was given to a family in the Fire Nation instead of being born to one. I was practically left on their doorstep."

Amora shivered. She wasn't used to the cold down here. She needed the sun. She needed warmth. Iroh wrapped his cloak around her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Iroh smiled. "I wanted to break you out," Amora told him.

"You wouldn't have been able to. By the time you could have I would have been moved or killed."

Amora shivered again. "For tonight," Iroh told her, "We'll rest. Then tomorrow we'll figure something out."

The two of them fell asleep against the hard rock floor of the dungeon.

Zuko walked through the library finding that it actually calmed him. He kept thinking about Amora. Was she really telling the truth? Was she playing him for a fool? What was she doing? Did she still think of him as she did before or was he a monster to her too? He began fighting with himself. She acted like she still loved him. Did she? He pulled a book at random from the shelf. Flipping through the pages he suddenly stopped. There was a potion of some sort here. It could make the drinker tell the truth. He laughed out loud. This was absurd. No potion could make you tell the truth.

He felt someone behind him. Turning around, expecting to see Mai, he was surprised. Azula was there. She smirked. "Father wants to talk to you about something," she said.

Zuko walked to the great hall. "My son," Ozai greeted, "We need to speak about marriage. Soon you need to take the throne and to do that you need a wife and heir. I suggest Mai. She would make a wonderful wife to you."

"Yes father. I believe Mai is an excellent choice. I will speak to her about it tomorrow," Zuko said to him, "Now if you don't mind I have to see if everything is ready for the execution."

Zuko left the hall to go talk to the guards.

Ursa and Katara were sitting around the fire. Sokka and Toph were sleeping. Aang was sitting in a tree. They were all waiting on knews of when to attack. Messages had been sent to all the other Nations. Everyone was waiting on the word of Luk or Amora. Ursa searched the sky for any sign of a bird. "Do you think this will work?" Aang asked.

Katara looked at Ursa. "I think so," Ursa answered.

She looked at the sky again. A bird appeared in the distance. It was squaking loudly. Ursa ran to it. The letter fell into her hands. She read it quickly. "Well?" asked Katara.

Ursa nodded. Aang jumped into the air and brought his staff down onto the ground. It created a large sand cloud. Katara added to it by swirling water around the bottom. It created a kind of glow that signaled all the ships. Ursa woke the other two. "Let's go," she said.

Luk stumbled up the steps. He was being led to the scaffold. Amora was crying in the distance. She was being forced to watch. A hooded man was holding a long sword. Luk was forced down to his knees. "Anything you need to say?" one of the guards asked.

Luk shook his head. They pushed his head down, exposing his neck. It was almost in slow motion. The sword came swooshing down. There was a loud crack as steel and bone connected. Amora screamed and cried. She was carried away, back to the dungeon. The executioner held Luk's head for everyone to see. Some were repulsed. Others cheered. Ozai stood to speak, "This is the fate of those who betray our Nation."

He left first. Zuko looked towards Amora who was crying in the corner. She couldn't walk. She was literally being carried away. He felt something slide down his face. He brushed it lightly with his fingers. It was a tear. He was crying too. He was crying with her. She looked up and saw him. Her face disappeared behind a wall of tears again. That's when he felt them too. He was crying with her. Zuko walked towards her. He told the guards to let go. They did reluctantly. He wrapped his arms around her. They were crying together.


	11. I Hate You

Sorry I've been a little busy so writing hasn't been up on the top of the list. But I'm back and here is the next chapter...

Chapter 11 I Hate You

Amora was pushed into her cell. Iroh helped her to her feet. She stood up shaking. "He's gone!" she cried, "Luk is gone! The only family I've ever known is gone."

Iroh tried to comfort the poor girl. She was in such a state. "Listen little one, everything will be okay," he said softly.

Amora hugged the old man. She couldn't stand the fact that the man she had loved her entire life just put to death the only person who believed in her and her cause. This was what justice was to him. It was madness. Her tears finally stopped. She could see Iroh clearly now. He smiled sadly at her. "Child, I can not take back what has happened and I know that, I just hope that you use Luk's death as the strength you need to carry on."

Amora thought of how she and Luk had once called each other their strength. They had been so close. She thought of something else... her scar. "Your highness, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it child?" he asked.

"I wear the scar 'weakness' on my back there is only a little bit more to add to make it say 'strength'. Will you do that for me? For Luk?" she begged.

Iroh shook his head. "I don't know if I can little one. That is a lot to ask."

He couldn't believe she had just asked that of him. But then again, she wouldn't be wearing 'weakness' anymore. He didn't know if he had enough energy to produce fire, but he would give it a try. He steadied his breathing and produced a small flame. "Turn around," Iroh told her.

Amora took off her shirt and showed him her dreaded mark. The one his brother had given her. He sighed and took the flame and traced the final marks. She squirmed and shifted trying not to scream. The pain became to intense. She screamed. Iroh pulled back. He had finished just in time. Her shoulder was bleeding but it no longer said 'weakness'. It said 'strength'. A word worth carrying. Amora left her robe off. The pain was to much. "Thank you," she whispered before passing out.

Iroh placed his cloak over her. Smiling at the young woman made him think about how much she reminded him of his wife. She was a strong girl and fought for everyone but herself. When she had recieved the letter of their son's death she committed suicide. But looking at this girl he felt she would do no such thing. "General Iroh," a guard said.

Iroh turned to the man at his cell. The guard was looking at him funny. "Yes," Iroh answered.

The guard handed him a slip of paper and then left. Iroh opened it and read the contents. Amora was going to be put to death the next morning and she had been given one request. The letter even said she could go free if she wanted. He tried to wake her up. "Little one," he said shaking her, "Little one there is a chance for you to escape. You must take it."

Amora woke up and looked at him. He handed her the letter. She threw it to the side. "I just want to pretend that Zuko is mine for one night. I know it won't mean anything, but I want to pretend he's mine for the night."

Iroh was shocked. How could she not want to escape? It was her perfect chance. But as he looked at her he realized she didn't want to go through life without his nephew. It was like watching his wife all over again. He couldn't let her do this. "Amora you can make it," he started.

"No," she told him, "I don't want to. There is no one left for me, and there is no point in being here. Ursa is to afraid to tell everyone where she is and I won't betray her. This is just a trick. They want me to go free so they can find Ursa."

She was right. Iroh summoned the guard and told him to tell Zuko that Amora had made her last request. She stood up slowly and pulled her robe back on, covering her scar. Zuko approached the cell. "Come out," he commanded.

Amora walked out of the cell as though she were a queen. Zuko escorted her up the stairs. "What is your last request?" he asked, "Freedom?"

"No," she answered, "To pretend that your mine for tonight."

Zuko looked at her. She wanted him for her final request? Not to be free? Not to die quickly? Him? But why? Almost as if reading his mind she answered all his questions. "Yes I want you. When I'm with you I'm free. Dying quickly isn't an option. I've been dying since we've been separated. You because I still love you."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He didn't know what he wanted to hear. 'I hate you.' 'You're a monster.' Something. Anything. How could she still love him after all he had done to her. Killing her brother. Putting her back on trial. Not believing her. There were so many things he could name. But did he still love her? Could he pretend to be hers for the night? Amora kept silent. The two walked to the throne room. The Fire Lord sat at his throne of course. He was a little smug over this final request. He just knew that Amora was going to ask for her freedom and lead him back to Ursa. Then when Mai finally captured Ursa Zuko would be ordered to marry her. It was flawless. "And what have you decided as your final request?" he asked.

Amora didn't look up. She kept her eyes on the ground. "I want to spend the entire night with Zuko."

The Fire Lord felt his smile drop. She had just asked for the unthinkable. Why would anyone give up thier life only to spend their remaining hours in the company of the person who had ordered thier death? "You are giving up your life for one night with my son?" he asked.

Amora nodded. "I want my ceremonial Amo Luminos robes too. I want to be executed in them."

Her request was odd. Was it a trick? "Very well," he said.

Amora was taken to Zuko's room. Her gown was given to her later that evening. She walked around his room. Nothing had changed since she had been here last. The only thing different was his armor. She noticed it was more of a royalty type of armor. It had small black flames winding up the metal. It was silver, gold, and red that gleamed under the flames. She walked away from the armor and went into the bathroom. It was made up of marble and gold. She took a bath and put on her dress. It fit a lot better. After her two years of banishment she had lost weight and her hair had kept growing.

She walked back into Zuko's bedroom. Amora traced her fingers over the sheets. The Fire Nation emblem was shining. She smiled and walked to the other side of the bed. Looking at her reflection she took notice of her face. She wasn't as pretty as she wanted to be. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they used to. She fingered the betrothel necklace. It had never come off her neck since Zuko had put it on. She heard the door open.

Zuko walked in. He took in her appearance. She looked beautiful. He didn't smile. "Why did you pick a night with me?" he asked.

Amora didn't look at him. "I wanted to be in a room with you without being yelled at. Without bars between us."

She thought for a moment. "Why did you hug me after Luk died?"

Zuko looked at her. "I don't know."

"Why did you put him to death?"

"He withheld information about the breakout. And you have done the same."

"But why did I get a last request and he didn't?"

"He did," Zuko whispered.

"Well what was it?" Amora demanded.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well?" she asked.

"He wanted to be marked like you. Weakness," he explained.

Amora couldn't believe it. Luk had been marked with a scar just like hers. He took that as his final request. That was the most nobel thing in the world he could do for her. She looked at her reflection. "Why was I forced to watch?" she asked.

Zuko didn't answer right away. "I wanted you to think about what you saw. I wanted you to pick freedom."

"I didn't. I wanted to be with you."

"You're Stupid!!! How could you do this!"

"Because I Love You!"

"I Hate You!" he screamed.

Amora closed her mouth. Zuko's eyes grew. "I didn't mean..." he started.

She shook her head. "No you said it. You must have meant it."

She walked to the door. Pausing she took off her necklace. "Here, it's never come off until now."

She put the necklace on her bed and walked out. She left the castle and kept walking. Zuko watched her go from his room. Should he chase after her? Did he mean what he said? Did he really hate her?


	12. Broken Hearts

Oh my gosh such an intense chapter! Zuko's confused as ever and where exactly is Amora going? Who knows? Well I'm sure your wanting to know about Iroh and Ursa and the others. Well their coming... Keep reviewing... On with the show...

Chapter 12 Broken Hearts

Aang peeked around the corner. It was dark. All except for the light at the other end of the dungeons. Katara and Sokka were right behind him. The three of them had decided that they needed to break out Amora and Iroh tonight. Aang needed a teacher and Amora's execution was only a few hours away. "Come on," he whispered.

Sokka and Katara followed after him. Soon the darkness dissolved and the faint light grew. "Iroh," Katara whispered.

She walked to each cell and peeked inside. "This way," Sokka told them.

He was pointing in the direction of the larger prison cells. "Iroh?" Aang asked the man.

Iroh turned. "Avatar?" he asked.

Katara smiled and froze the lock. Sokka broke it with his boomerang. Iroh walked outside of the cell. "Thank you," he told them.

"Where's Amora?" Sokka asked.

"She's spending her night with Zuko. And if I know her she will be making her escape soon. She said that you were hiding with Ursa. Where is she?" he asked.

"She and Toph are outside waiting on us," Aang answered.

He handed Iroh a black robe to put on. Nobody spoke as they rushed to the exit. Ursa and Toph stood waiting. Iroh and Ursa embraced. "Come on let's go," she said to them.

Everyone walked down the path. "Where's Amora?" Ursa asked.

"She's safe. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll meet up with us soon."

Each turn led them to an even clearer path. If they didn't find something to hid behind soon, they'd all be caught. They stood at the corner of the palace. Ursa looked around to see if anybody was there. She could hear voices. "I don't care if she just walked out. Go find her!" Mai screamed.

Mai paced in her spot. Amora had just walked out of the palace and into the villiage. She couldn't do that. Her last request was to stay with Zuko, not freedom. She had been in Zuko's room for over five hours and now she was insisting upon a second request. The Fire Lord didn't care. He wanted her to pick freedom so she would give up Ursa's whereabouts. "Beging your pardon miss," one of the guards spoke, "But we are under direct orders from Prince Zuko himself not to go after her. We are to follow his and no one else's orders. Not even his betrothed."

Ursa gasped. Ozai had made Zuko pick Mai for his wife. But how could he? Zuko and Amora had already performed the betrothal ritual. It wasn't an easy thing to break. Unless one was found guilty of treason. Well that meant Amora was pushed from the list. But if they could get to Zuko and talk to him then everything would work out for the better. The only problem was, how were they going to sneak the Avatar, his friends, a prisoner, and a 'dead' woman into the castle? Ursa almost missed what Mai said next. "The Fire Lord wants you to follow her and report to us where she goes. Then he wants you to report that back to me. Understand."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Yes miss," he said to her.

Mai scoffed at him and left. The guard sighed and looked to his partner. "She acts as though she's already the Fire Lady."

The other nodded. "But keep in mind that she will be soon. In the next three days she and the Prince will be married and then Prince Zuko has to have an heir then he can take the throne."

"Three days, huh?"

"I know it's not much time but that's the plan. And only nobles are invited."

Ursa listened carefully. Her son was getting married to the woman who was supposed to be hunting her down. Unless Amora or Zuko had removed the betrothal necklace then he was still binded to her, even under the circumstances of treason. One of them had to remove the necklace. Surely Amora wouldn't do it. The guards left, leaving the group alone. "So Amora left the castle?" Toph asked.

"That's what they said," Ursa answered.

"I think I know where she might be," Katara said to them.

They waited until they knew for sure that everything was clear. Katara led the way. "I remember seeing a lake not to far away. That's probably where she went. I know I would."

Ursa tied her scarf back around her head. "You all go on without me. I'm going to see my son."

Iroh took her hand. "No don't. Wait until we have Amora too before you go. Zuko needs to see you both."

Ursa thought for a moment. "But... my son..." she whispered.

"We'll tell him soon, I promise," Iroh told her.

The group wandered through the streets. Everynow and then they saw people coming in and out of taverns. Most had been drinking. Aang and Sokka went ahead. "I think I see her," Aang yelled.

Katara had been right. Amora had been at the lake. She was bending the water into hearts. When she saw them the hearts broke in two. "He said he hated me," she cried.

Ursa wrapped her arms around Amora. "We'll think of something," she whispered.

"There's no point anymore. He doesn't love me. I gave him back his necklace. I'm going to go home. If I can ever find one," she said more to herself than the others.

Sokka took her hand. "I'll take you to the North Pole to find your father. Let's get you out of the Fire Nation. Aang can I take Appa?"

Aang nodded and handed his whistle over to Sokka. Amora and Sokka left the others. Ursa turned towards Iroh. "I think we need to attend my son's wedding. Even without Amora I'm sure he'll listen to whatever I say."

Iroh nodded. "I believe your right. Let's just hope that he doesn't say 'I do' before we get there."

Amora and Sokka waved goodbye to the others. They flew towards the North. "I don't know if I can love him anymore," she told Sokka.

He looked at her. "It's not right to mix water and fire. All you get is steam," he explained, "Maybe you just haven't found the 'one' yet."

She looked up at him. Sokka blushed. "I didn't... well... that is.. I ..." he stuttered.

Amora smiled at him and looked over the edge of the saddle. Once again she was leaving the Fire Nation. And this time it would be for good.


	13. Preparations

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had no idea that college would be so demanding. Anyway here comes the next chapter. I hope you like it...

Chapter 13 Preparations

Zuko paced up and down his room. His eyes kept gazing at the necklace Amora had left on his bed. He couldn't touch it. He couldn't pick it up. She had never taken it off. It was unbelievable. Surely she took it off after his was sent to find the Avatar he thought. But somehow in the back of his mind he doubted that was true. Amora really loved him. He stopped pacing. She said that she went to the dungeon to free his mother and Iroh told him to go talk to his father about everything. Zuko looked down at the necklace and picked it up. He walked towards the throne room.

Without knocking, Zuko walked straight in and up to the Fire Lord. His father was busy talking to the captain of the guards about 'escaping prisoners.' "What is it Zuko?" Ozai asked angrily.

"What happened to my mother?" he said quickly.

The Fire Lord looked taken aback. "I've told you before that she ran away from the castle and then was killed."

"That's not what everybody's telling me. There's more to the story than what I know," Zuko argued.

Ozai thoght for a moment. "Very well I will tell you the whole story after your wedding."

"That is still three days away! I want to know the truth now!" Zuko yelled.

"You're acting like a child," his father told him, "If you want to know so bad why don't you move up the wedding date?''

Zuko met his father's gaze. "Arrange the ceremony for this afternoon. And tell Mai to prepare herself."

The Fire Lord smiled. "As you wish my son."

Iroh smiled at Ursa. She had just bought him a meal fit for a king. He gave a consented sigh and patted his stomach. "Thank you my Lady."

"Yes thank you," Aang said brightly.

"Thank you," Toph said quietly.

Katara was peering out the window of the shop where they were at. "Katara are you okay?" Ursa asked.

She snapped back. "Oh yes, I was just thinking about Sokka and Amora. It seems kind of odd that Sokka would want to go back to the North Pole after all that's happened. I mean taking Amora back to her father isn't going to bring Yue back."

"But perhaps he believes that her father will be grateful to him for at least saving one daughter. Even if he hide her away himself. Or perhaps maybe he likes Amora," Iroh chuckled.

Everyone looked at him. "Well even if he does like her where will that put Suki?" Aang asked.

"Who's Suki?" Ursa asked.

"She's a Kyoshi warrior," Toph explained, "But the way Sokka talked about Yue it seems like he was in love with her."

"He was," Aang told them, "Just by watching them together you could see it, just like I can see that Amora really loves Zuko."

"But she is so confused about it," Katara interupted, "She even told us that if it came down to handing over Aang to Zuko or being with him she would protect Aang."

"I don't think she'll be accepted so easily in the North Pole," Iroh told them, "She has just come from the Fire Nation and no one knows who she is. Save for her father."

"But when Sokka is there to back it up..."

"Who will be there to back him up?" Iroh asked.

Everyone was quiet. "Umm 'Lu' I don't mean to nag you but where did you get the money to pay for all this?" Toph asked.

Ursa sighed, "Amora sold her home and everything she owned to take care of Aang."

"Awe man, yet another person who lost their home because of me," Aang sighed.

Ursa smiled sadly. "She wanted to help you child. She has always wanted to help people ever since she was young."

Aang looked at Ursa. "Amora said something about getting Iroh on the throne as Fire Lord. How do we do that?" he asked.

Iroh looked up. He turned to Ursa for an explanation. "She said we could perform an adoption ceremony. With the Avatar as your heir who would dare oppose you?"

Aang looked at Iroh. "I'll do it if you will sir."

Iroh smiled at the young Airbender. "This is your choice."

"Let's do it."

The doors to the little tavern opened. "The Prince is getting married today!" someone shouted.

Everyone that was inside ran out. Ursa looked to Iroh. "If we're going to do this then lets get to Roku's temple and quickly."

Zuko stood in front of his mirror. His royal armor shined back at him. Mai would be ready soon, then they would both make their way to the temple of the Fire Nation and pledge their loyalty and love to one another. But could he do it? He could be loyal at all costs but, could he really love her? Sure he could, but it would take some time. He sighed and walked over to his bed. He picked up Amora's necklace for what seemed like the hundreth time. She loved him so much. He could see that, but did he love her. He did before.

He growled. "Damn, what is wrong with me?"

He started pacing his room again. "You're going to put a hole in the floor with all the pacing you're doing, Zuzu."

Zuko turned to the door. Azula was there, wearing a red gown. She was smirking. "What do you want?" he asked.

Azula crossed her arms. "Father just found out about Uncle escaping."

"What?! He's escaped?!"

"Cut out the act Zuzu. I know you helped Uncle escape."

"I didn't. Why don't you ask the guards? I've been here all night and all morning. There's no way I could have possibly..."

"What?" Azula asked.

"Amora," Zuko said outloud.

"Not possible. She was in the villiage before and after Uncle's escape."

"It doesn't matter now."

Azula smiled. "Zuko the real reson I came down here is to tell you that Mai is ready and that everyone is waiting on us. Father is getting restless."

Zuko sighed. "Leave me, I'll be there soon."

Azula scoffed and left his room. Zuko looked outside his window. He looked at his wrist. On it shined Amora's necklace. He kissed it. "I don't know what to say," he whispered to it, "I somehow hope you'll hear me and come back. I'm sorry, my love. Yes... my... love. I love you."

He covered his wrist and left the room. Azula walked after him. "So Zuzu are you happy to be getting married?"

Zuko looked at his sister. "If it pleases father."

Azula smiled, "But what of mother? She picked out Amora for your bride."

Zuko kept walking. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Azula was surprised by his answer. She reached out to open the door to the throne room. "Why?" she asked, a little disturbed.

"She's dead," he answered.


	14. The Lady Returns

Here's another chapter. I figured I'd get another chapter up for those of you who are waiting. Thanks a lot to my loyal readers. I also have a little surprise for you all. Soon very very soon I'll have a new story posted. It will be a Katara and Zuko story but it will be super awesome. (My apologies to the Katara and Aang fans but I'm a Zutara fan through and through.) But on with the story...

Chapter 14 The Lady Returns

"Sokka I'm cold," Amora told him.

They had been flying all night and most of the morning. Sokka smiled, and handed her his parka. "I know it's cold, but you get used to it after a while."

Amora shivered. She missed the warmth of the Fire Nation. Just because she was born of the Water Tribe doesn't mean she was used to the cold. "I miss home."

Sokka sat down next to her and handed her a bag. Amora took out an apple. Sokka laid back onto the saddle. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you not hungry?"

Amora shook her head. "That's not it. I was just looking at the color of the apple. I won't be seeing red for a long time. If ever again."

Sokka sat back up. "Blue isn't that bad. In fact it's actually really calming compared to the harshness of red."

He handed her a small bag of blue berries. She smiled. "Thankyou."

"So do I have any brothers or sisters that I need to know about?" she asked.

Sokka choked on his apple. "Uhhh well. There is one. She..."

"She!" Amora exclaimed, "I have a sister!? What's her name?"

Sokka took a deep breath. "She... well... her name was Yue."

"Was?" Amora asked softly.

"Zhao killed the moon spirit and she gave up her life in exchange."

Amora thought about what he'd said. "You loved her."

Sokka stared at her. "I still do."

The rest of their ride was silent. Sokka didn't speak and neither did Amora. As the snow began to fall, Amora shivered. She kept thinking of Zuko. Did he miss her? No. He didn't. Yet in the back of her head she could have sworn she heard him telling her he was sorry. She shook her head. She was trying to hear what she wanted to hear. She turned away from Sokka and closed her eyes. The wind whispered in her ear. _My... Love..._

Amora sat up. Sokka turned to her. "What?! What is it?" he asked.

"Listen," she commanded.

The both of them lisened to the wind. _My... Love... I love you..._

"Did you hear that?!" she asked.

"Yeah actually I did! What was it?" he asked.

"HE STILL LOVES ME!!!" she shouted.

Amora did a flip. "Sokka take me home! I have to see him."

Sokka smiled at her. "Appa yip yip."

The large bison turned himself around. Amora stroked his fur. He growled in thanks. "Here Appa have an apple. I'm to excited to eat."

She tossed the apple in front of him. Appa caught it in his mouth. He munched happily away. Amora grinned and undid her bindings around her arms. She stroked the gold 'Z' on her wrist. "I love you too," she whispered.

Toph and Katara too their places in the temple. They watched at Ursa reapeated the ancient words of the passage. Aang and Iroh both looked surprised by the whole ordeal but kept quiet. They moved through their part as if they had practiced. "Now then you both have to prick your fingers and bleed onto the parchment. It should recognize you as father and son," Ursa explained.

Iroh and Aang each took a small knife and pricked their fingers. "The adoption is done."

Just as Ursa handed the document to Iroh there was a big commotion. Down the steps they could hear royal guards lining along the wall. "The wedding is being held here?" Katara asked.

"It's never held in the temple of Roku. What are they doing?" Ursa asked Iroh.

"It's a new tradition. This marriage under the temple will never let them unbind unless one of them dies," Iroh explained, "Ozai must really be pushing on this union."

"Come on," Ursa said heading downstairs.

Zuko took Mai's arm. She was dressed in a red a black gown. Her hair was down, and she was actually smiling. They began their procession down the hall. Ozai stood at the head of the temple. He had a smirk on his face. One that matched Azula's. Finally Zuko and Mai were standing before the statue of Roku. They placed their hands in the ceremonial stance. Zuko sighed. He could feel something tickling his ear. There were no windows in the temple so it couldn't be the window. Then he heard it. _I love you too..._

Amora had heard him! She still loved him too. He looked at Mai. He wasn't going through this. He couldn't be happy with her. He would always be in love with Amora. His face broke into a grin. It didn't matter if Mai's heart was broken. He wouldn't care. The only heart he cared about was Amora's. He needed to find her. Ozai began to speak.

"We have come here today to perform a ceremony to join two hearts..."

His words faded from Zuko. Two hearts? No one heart with a part of another. His heart was Amora's. He couldn't give his heart away when someone else had it. "Zuko you have to kiss Mai now. To end the ceremony."

Zuko looked at his father, then to Mai. "I can't do it," he told her.

Mai's face fell. "What!?" she demanded.

"I love someone else and she loves me too," he explained.

Mai turned her head. "If I can't have you, then she can't either!" she screamed.

She pulled a knife from her dress. "Zuko look out!" someone screamed.

Zuko moved and pulled the knife from Mai's hand. She fell to the floor. Zuko looked for the person who called his name. It sounded so familiar. Everyone was looking at the top of the temple. Ursa stood there looking down on them all. "Mother?" Zuko whispered.

"No!" Ozai screamed.

He started to run to her. Iroh shot flames from his hands at Ozai. Katara helped Ursa down to Zuko. Neither one of them moved. Ursa fell to her knees. "Zuko... my son..." she whispered.

Zuko pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close and hugged her. He was a good half a foot taller than his mother so now the position from so long ago of who would hug who had changed. "Mother."

Ursa looked at him. "Everyone get out!" Aang commanded.

Ozai and Iroh were fighting. Flames spurted from their hands and feet. Iroh stepped back. Ozai closed in. "Go away brother."

Iroh breathed fire into Ozai's eyes. Ozai screamed in pain. "Everybody lets go."

Zuko picked up Ursa and started to run. Katara and Toph started running after them. "Come along Aang," Iroh said as he pulled him away.

The temple was starting to collapse. They all ran towards the woods. "I wish we had Appa," Aang yelled over the crumbling temple.

"Wish granted!" Sokka yelled.

Appa landed on the ground. Iroh and Aang jumped on his back and helped Katara and Toph. "Come on Zuko!" Aang called.

Zuko handed his mother to Iroh, and then climbed on. Appa rose into the sky. He flew north. The Fire Nation faded into the distance. "It's not a pretty sight," Amora said quietly.

Zuko looked at her. "Amora I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I'm so sorry. I..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. He was crying. Amora ran her fingers over his face. "It doesn't matter now."

"I almost lost you!" he screamed.

"But I'm here. With you. Right now. And I'm not going anywhere."

Zuko looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.


	15. Steam

Well that was a great chapter. I loved how Zuko and Ursa finally got together. It was a very telling moment. Now the only things left on the list would be to train Aang, face Ozai on the comet day, and put Iroh on the throne. No problem. YEAH FRIGGEN' RIGHT!!! This story is actually coming to a close. But I'm working on a new one that will be up soon. I hope you like it. It's pretty much Cinderella, Avatar Style. Katara and Zuko are the main characters. Its so cute I can't wait to put it up. Any way I guess I should move on with the story huh? This chapter may get a little crazy, so if you don't like it please don't flame... Here it goes...

Chapter 15 Steam

"No no no, Aang, but that was a very good try," Iroh told him, "Keep your knees bent and your back straight.""It's a little bit more complex than water," Aang explained.

He bent his legs and took a deep breath. Punching forward he felt the flames flow from his arms. They disappeared very quickly.

"Aang your pushing the flames out with your muscles. You must try to stop doing that. It is a difficult thing to do, but if your able to do this it keeps your energy from dying out quickly and you will need it if you are to face Ozai again."

Aang took another breath and tried again. This time the flames came from the air a foot in front of his hand. "Very good," Iroh clapped.

Amora clapped too. "That was really good," Katara complimented.

Aang grinned. "Hey Amora could you show me some of your waterbending moves?" Katara asked.

"Yes!" Aang screamed.

Amora looked to Zuko. "Go ahead," he told her, "I'd like to see what you can do."

She got up from the ground, and walked to the nearby lake. She hesitated slightly at pulling off her robes. She really didn't want anyone to see the scars on her back, or the one Iroh had added to. Amora took down her hair. Hopefully it would be long enough to cover her back. The robe came off next. Her bandings were every much like Katara's only they were a bright red. "Okay, here's my favorite move," she announced.

She pulled a small amount of water from the lake and wrapped it around her wrist and fingers. It made her entire hand glow. Pulling it in front of her face she blew on the water turning it into ice. Smiling she pointed at Toph. The ice shot ten feet in font of her from her fingers. It made an ice harpoon. It stopped half an inch in front of Toph's eyes. There were a few gasps. "Wow that was amazing! How do you control the water like that?" Katara asked.

Amora smiled. "It's something I taught myself. But it's really complex. It's move of a killing move than a trick. I mean I used it to kill off some bandits one day. It shot strait through their eyes making them bleed."

Aang made a face. Amora picked up her robe a carried it back to her spot where she had been sitting before. Zuko smiled at her as she sat down. He whispered into her ear. "You look very beautiful."

Amora blushed. She leaned against him. "I have something for you."

Zuko pulled her necklace from his shirt. "You left this. It must have fallen off," he joked.

She fingered the small red stone. Both their initials winked back at her. "Will you let me put it on you?" he asked.

She shifted a little. Zuko noticed that she seemed uncofortable. "What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Amora turned around with her back facing him. Slowly she moved her hair. The marks that had been made by the fire whip shone brightly. On her shoulder was the worn symbol of weakness, but there was more. She had added more to it. It didn't say weakness anymore. It said strength. Carefully Zuko traced every scar that marked her body. She winced slightly as he traced the new markings Iroh had given her. He fastened the necklace around her neck. "Is that what my father did to you?" he asked.

Amora turned back around to face him. "They don't hurt as much as they used to," she explained.

Zuko pulled her close. "Where are we heading to next?" he asked Aang.

"Who knows?" answered Sokka.

He had just returned with some fish. He tossed them near the fire. Ursa began cooking them for everyone. "We need to head North." Katara answered.

"Why North?" Zuko asked.

"We need to take Amora to her family and maybe just maybe they can give us a little back up," Toph explained.

"Why does she need to go to the North Pole?!" Zuko demanded, "She's fine with me. I won't let anything happen to her again!"

"That's not the reason Zuko," Aang explained, "The Northern Water Tribe just lost thier only heir in the battle. Amora is next in line to the throne. They need her."

"I need her!" Zuko screamed.

"Zuko," Ursa whispered, "It will be alright. She won't leave you. She hasn't yet. Everything she's been through she's loved you more and more. I don't think she'll leave for a family she hardly knows."

Zuko looked to Amora. "I'm not going to leave you," she told him, "But I want to see my father and find out who my mother is."

Zuko looked at the ground and scowled. "You'll find your family and forget me."

"I didn't for all those years alone. I won't now."

"Dinner is served," Ursa claimed.

She passed a fish to each person. "Lets get some sleep," Iroh told everyone, "We have a long journey ahead of us."

Everyone fell asleep after finishing their meals. Sokka was the only one that stayed awake. He stared at the moon. Getting up he walked to the edge of the lake. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what happened to Suki, and Yue was dead. He was alone. He felt someone standing beside him. "Is that my sister?" Amora asked.

She was looking at the moon too. "Yes," Sokka answered.

Amora didn't look at him. She continued to look at the moon. A beautiful woman smiled at her and waved. "Sokka! Look!" she screamed.

He looked at the the moon again. Yue smiled at him. "I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," he said outloud.

"What?!" Zuko demanded.

Amora turned around. "Zuko it's not what you think. He was talking to Yue."

"She's dead how can he say I love you too if she isn't there to say it first?" he asked.

"Because Yue is the moon," Katara interupted.

She had been watching Sokka since they had escaped. He seemed very distant. She knew it had to do with what Luk had told them. Now everytime Amora's name was mentioned it made him nervous. Almost as if she would blame him for her sister's death. "How can she be the moon?" Zuko asked a little softer.

"She was touched by the moon spirit when she was born and in return she gave up her life to save it," Sokka explained.

He was crying freely. Yue smiled sadly at him. She waved goodbye. Sokka waved back. Katara hugged him. "Come on you need to get some sleep," she told him.

They walked away leaving Amora and Zuko alone. "I'm sorry I lost my temper," he apologized.

Amora took his hand. "It's okay. I would have too if I heard something like that."

Zuko smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Amora giggled. She stopped suddenly. Zuko was looking at her strangely. It was the same look from so long ago. The look he gave her before she gave him herself. He leaned his head down and captured her lips in a kiss. Their first kiss in so long. All the years apart seemed to melt away. It took them back to a time when they were young. When the kiss ended Zuko picked Amora up and walked into the woods. They went as far away as they could from the others. He placed her on the ground in a clearing. She was shaking from the cold and excitement. She had never been with anyone but Zuko, and that was so long ago. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

He laid on top of her. She was breathing fast. He could hear her heart pounding. Slowly he undid her robe and bindings. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He left her robe on the ground where it was to keep the dirt off of her. She smiled shakily. She helped him with his robes until there was nothing left. Zuko pulled her close. She was so warm. He couldn't resist her. She smelled of jasmine. Her hair was like a halo surrounding her. She was an angel. His angel.

Amora traced his scar with her fingers. He didn't flinch. He didn't pull away. In fact he seemed to push closer to her touch. She gasped when he ran his hands over her back. It didn't hurt. It surprised her. She leaned her face into his and kissed him. He slid between her legs. He hesitated slightly. Looking into her eyes he saw the answer to his question. Without so much as a word he was in her. Her legs wrapped around him. She screamed. Not loud, but enough to send him over the edge. He pushed into her again.

She clawed his back. Her fingers tangled into his hair. He kissed her shoulder. Zuko moaned into her neck. She felt so good. Amora moaned his name. "Zuko."

He felt himself grow harder. She was so amazing. Her skin was driving him wild. He looked into her eyes. She was his. Completely his. No other person would be allowed to touch her. She was his. Thinking this, he felt himself going faster. She was gasping for breath. Her back arched. Zuko didn't know how to handle that. Her back was so damn sexy he thought he was going to cum then and there. He resisted. She wasn't ready. He pushed into her again. She cried out. She thought she was going to go crazy. He was there. Her Zuko. Her love. Her lover. He was in her. He pushed into her again. Amora felt her legs tighten around him. He must have too, because he went faster.

She felt herself tighten. She new she was close. Her back arched again. "Zuko!" she screamed.

"Amora," he whispered.

He pulled her closer to him and kept pushing in. He felt her tighten again. He knew she was about to cum. He let himself climax. As he did she did too. They came together. Both of them were out of breath. He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Zuko rolled off of her onto the ground. Amora snuggled closer to him. He pulled his robes over them. They would sleep here for the night. For tonight they would be together until dawn, the dreaded dawn, took them apart from this once more.


	16. Amo Luminis Ritual

Sorry it's been a while. College is really getting to me. But here you are. I love this chapter it's probably my favorite one. It's so sweet. I really am sorry it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter. But since I have a break from school for a little while I'm going to work on this some more. It's actually almost done. There's only a few more chapters left. But I guess I've talked enough. Here's the new chapter...

Chapter 16 Amo Luminis Ritual

Zuko turned over on his side. He had been sleeping so well. The brown hair that he had rolled into reminded him why. Amora was still asleep next to him. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. The braids that held her hair had fallen and left it wavy. He stroked her face. That contact caused her to wake up. She smiled at the Fire Prince. "Zuko!" Ursa screamed.

Amora and Zuko both sat up. If Ursa caught them like this they would be in so much trouble. After the Amo Luminis you were never to do anything again until marriage. Zuko pulled on his pants. "Go hide in the woods and get dressed then get some sort of food. Make it look like we were doing something constructive," he told her.

Amora grabbed her clothes and ran into the woods. Zuko began his fire bending. He went through each movement as quickly as he could. Ursa walked into the clearing. Iroh followed not to far behind. "Ah, I'm glad to see that you are practicing Zuko," Iroh told him.

Ursa smiled. "Zuko have you seen Amora, I believe Toph wanted to ask her something?"

Zuko stopped bending. "I think she went to go find something to eat."

Amora took this as her cue to enter. "Good morning," she greeted.

Ursa smiled. "There you are. I think Toph really wants to talk to you. Something about last night."

Amora went pale. She had forgotten that Toph could sense the vibrations in the ground. Zuko caught her eye. With one look he knew too. The blind earth bender knew about them. But Ursa and Iroh didn't know. At least they pretended not to. Amora left the clearing and went back to the camp. Toph was leaning against Appa. "Yes Toph," Amora said quickly.

Toph leaned forward. "Uh Amora I wanted to talk to you about last night."

Amora blushed furiously. "Last night?" she asked.

Toph smiled evily. "Well yeah, I mean not many people would expect a twelve year old to know what sex is but I do. You see I could hear the vibrations of my parents. And I always knew when they were doing something. And last night after Sokka and Katara came back to camp I kind of figured something like that was going to happen. So what do I do know? Do I tell everyone or do I keep it just between us?"

Amora let out the breath she was holding. She wasn't afraid of Toph telling everyone, just Ursa and Iroh. She had to think of something that Toph would take in exchange for not telling her secret. Then it came to her. "If you promise not to tell then I can heal the damage done to your eyes. I can help you see."

Toph stopped smiling. "You can do that?" she asked.

Amora could hear something in her voice. "I'm not sure but Toph I can try with all my might to help you see. I just don't want you to be disappointed if I can't."

Toph could feel the tears running down her face. "Not even Katara has ever given me that offer. Whether it works or not it means a lot that you're going to try."

Amora helped Toph to her feet. "Come on," she said dragging her to the nearest lake.

Zuko and Iroh walked back to the camp. Aang was sitting in a nearby tree. "Aang my boy would you like to go over your fire bending?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah," he said jumping down from the tree. "Have either of you seen Amora or Toph? Katara needed them for something."

Zuko thought about the two of them together. He knew that the earth bender was giving her a hard time. He just hoped Amora could keep her composure. Aang walked with Iroh. The two of them talked about the basics. Zuko tried to concentrate but it wasn't working. He kept thinking about how Amora was bribing the girl. Katara and Sokka were both sitting around the fire with Ursa. She was telling them a story about the water benders she used to know.

"Very good Aang," Iroh congradulated.

Zuko turned his attention back to the Avatar. He was exceeding in his studies. Before long he would be a master. A rustle in the bushes made him jump. "Come on Toph," Amora said pulling the girl behind her.

Toph pulled Amora back into the woods. "I can't do this. What will they say?"

"They'll think that your eyes are very pretty now that they're no longer a milky color. They're a very beautiful blue.""They're only blue because of you."

Amora smiled. She stepped out of the woods. Toph followed behind her. She didn't want to look up. "Where have you two been?" Ursa asked.

Amora grinned. "Why don't you explain that Toph?"

She walked over to Zuko and kissed him. Toph's eyes widened. "That's Zuko?!" she exclaimed.

Zuko and everyone else where very confused by this. "This one over here is Aang," Amora said pointing at him.

Toph stood in her spot. She was overcome with all these new things. "The three around the fire are Sokka, Katara and Ursa. This one over here is Iroh."

Toph's head swam. She fainted. "Oh my goodness!" Ursa exclaimed.

Amora and Sokka picked her up and placed her in her small sleeping bag. "What's wrong with her?" Aang asked.

"She can see now," Amora explained, "She wanted to see so I used every amount of my power to heal her eyes. I'm a little weak and breathless but I still did it. It worked."

Zuko hugged Amora. "That's wonderful. I'm so glad that's what she wanted!"

"Why is that my son?" Ursa asked.

Zuko almost dropped Amora. "Damn," he cursed.

"Something happened last night didn't it?" Ursa asked.

Amora's eyes widened. Zuko hit himself in the head. "Well about that uhh you see..." he tried to explain.

Ursa stood up and walked over to the two of them. "I'm waiting," she said.

Amora felt herself blush. Zuko held her hand. "We are getting married," he said simply.

Ursa nodded. "Okay but what happened last night?"

"This isn't the place to talk about it Mother," Zuko pleaded.

Ursa looked at the others. "Tell me now. What happened?"

Amora lost her control. "We... We performed Amo Luminis again."

Ursa stared at them. Her son had gone against tradition and had sex again. Zuko waited for the dreaded words to come. Technically if Ursa wanted she could forbid them to see each other. He was ready for the words but they never came. Instead Ursa sat down. Zuko looked to Amora. She was just as confused as he was. Ursa smiled at them. "Well, this is a first. Did you proclaim your love to one another before it was performed?" she asked.

"Yes," Amora answered, "But what does that have to do with anything."

Ursa looked to Zuko. He smiled as the matter dawned on him. "Are we really?" he asked.

Iroh nodded. Zuko laughed and picked Amora up. He spun around with her in his arms. "What is it Zuko?" she asked.

He didn't put her down, but he did stop spinning. Looking into her eyes Zuko told her the words she had been longing to hear. "We're married now."


	17. Yue's Gift

Hey there all you readers! So now that you know that Amora and Zuko are married what do you think Ozai will do? Well just keep reading for another surprise! On with the story...

Chapter 17 Yue's Gift

"Quickly Aang," Iroh instructed.

Aang pushed the fire through his body. He moved in perfect harmony with the fire and water. Using one hand to control the water and the other to produce fire, he pushed the two together creating a thick fog. Zuko pushed his fire through the fog. He was searching for the Avatar. He felt a tap on his back. "Over here," Aang taunted.

Zuko turned around. Aang wasn't there. He was deliberatley taunting him. Zuko felt short of breath. The fog was suffocating him. He ran as quickly as he could in one direction. Finally he reached the sun. Amora was smiling at him. With a wave of her hand she cleared the fog. Aang glided his way back down. "That was very good Aang," she told him.

He grinned. "Thanks Amora. Is there anything else I could have done to keep him trapped in there?"

"Yeah!" Toph exclaimed "Next time put a huge wall in front of him. Create a big box and trap him so he can't escape! Then he'll run around freaking out!"

Zuko growled. Amora pulled him down to sit next to her. "Don't do that to my husband. He doesn't deserve it."

Sokka surpressed his giggle. Ursa even surpressed a smile. She and Katara passed around the little food they had. Amora leaned against Zuko. He wrapped his arm around her. Iroh sat down next to them. "That was exceptional Aang," Iroh explained, "I do belive Toph is right. Try to trap the Fire Lord in a box and he will eventually tire and rest if only for a moment. That is when you need to strike."

Katara offered a piece of fish to Amora. "No thank you," she told Katara, "I don't think I can handle the taste of fish. If you have any more of those poupu fruits I'll eat those. I think the fish is making me sick."

"Uhh yeah," Katara said pulling the bag of fruit over to her, "I wonder why you've been getting sick. No one else has."

Amora bit into the fruit. "Ever since I was young the fish has to be cooked just right otherwise I'd get really sick. I was confined to my bed for days. It took us long enough to figure out that it was fish making me sick."

"I remember that," Ursa said quietly, "I had to look after you once."

Katara looked to Sokka. "What does dad's letter say?" she asked.

Sokka looked up. "It says that they'll be in the fire nation tomorrow, and that they'll meet us as soon as they can."

"Well then everyone let's get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow," Ursa told them.

"I'm curious to know Amora, what exactly are you going to wear for battle tomorrow?" Katara asked. "I know you are married to a fire nation man but you're a water tribe pricess by birth. What colors will you support?"

Amora didn't know what to say. It was true that she had to make a choice in her clothes. It was a tradition for going into battle. Zuko, Ursa, and Iroh of course would wear red to symbolize their betrayel to the Fire Lord. Toph would wear green for her nation. Aang would wear his attire to show he was the only reamaining air bender, and Katara and Sokka would wear blue for their tribe. What would she wear? "Here are some Water tribe robes for you," Katara said handing her a small amount of cloth.

"Here are some Fire Nation robes too," Iroh said handing them to her.

Amora held the two colors in her hands. She looked to Zuko for an answer. He shook his head. "I can't pick for you," he told her. She held them in her hands, and looked to the moon. "Which one would you pick Yue?"

As soon as she asked the question the fire went out. A beautiful white glow appeared near the water. "Yue?" Amora asked.

Everyone walked to the edge of the water. Yue smiled. "Come with me," she said extending her hand to Amora.

Amora stepped cautiously on the water. Yue helped her walk across the water. "She'll be back soon," she told the others.

Yue guided Amora to a clearing far away. "Take both of the robes and bend the color out of them."

Amora eyed her curiously. She concentrated on both sets of robes. They turned white. In each hand she held a different color. Yue took both her hands and pressed Amora's together. It created a deep purple color. "Put it on the edges of the robes. It sybolizes the union of Fire Nation Royalty with Water Tribe Royalty. And what is to come later."

Amora smiled at the robes. She turned to Yue. "What is to come later?" she asked.

Yue smiled. "I only wish I could be there for the joyous event."

"What do you mean?" Amora asked.

"You are carrying the future Prince of the Fire Nation. My nephew, Your son," Yue explained.

Amora felt her eyes tear up. "I'll be a mother?" she whispered.

Yue nodded. "But you can not tell Zuko just yet. Wait until after the battle."

Amora's smile faded. "But Iroh is next in line to the throne. Then Aang and his children, and then Zuko. How can I be carrying the next prince?"

"Iroh doesn't want the throne. He wants Zuko to take it. Aang doesn't want the throne either. And technically the adoption ceremony can not be performed with out representatives of the four nations. The ceremony is void. It is all up to Zuko and you now," she explained, "Now come, I must get you back. There is very little time until you go into battle. And Amora..."

"Yes."

"Be very careful. The wrath of the Fire Lord is something you must try to avoid. And remember, do not tell anybody about the child you carry."

"But won't everyone notice the robes?" Amora asked.

"No, this tradition is hundreds of years old. No one will no it. This is a magnificent thing. And after the child is born find our father. He will want to see you."

Amora nodded. Yue led her back to the shore where the others were. Amora took her robes and walked back to the camp site. Zuko was waiting up for her. "There you are. I was getting worried," he told her.

She smiled. "Lets get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

He watched as she lay down next to him. She kissed him softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Ask me again some other time."

Smiling she rolled over on her side facing away from him. Zuko wrapped his arm around her. After he had fallen asleep Amora looked at the moon. "Thank you my sister," she said to it.

The moon shone even brighter that night than ever before.


	18. Before the War

Hey there I've only got two or three chapters left in this story but soon after I'll be posting up my newest one. It's a Katara and Zuko fic and I'm absolutely in love with it. Anyway I guess you're all wondering about Ozai and his girls. Well they're coming up. On with the fic...

Chapter 18 Before the War

Toph shook Amora awake. "Wake up Amora, everyone is waiting on us," she whispered.

Amora opened her eyes. Toph was smiling down at her. Amora noticed that Zuko wasn't laying next to her. She turned to where she had placed her robes the night before. There they were shining in the sunlight. The white glittered, and the purple weaved an intricate pattern along the edges. Toph helped Amora into her robes. "Thank you," Amora told her.

Toph smiled and walked away from Amora and the lake. Amora looked at her reflection. Looking back at her wasn't the reflection she had always known. Instead was a grown woman, with a child inside of her. A son. A prince. A future king. Her child. Zuko's child. Their child. She tied her hair into a single braid, and left the lake.

Aang and Zuko both stood near Appa. "If you need help Avatar just know that I am covering you," Zuko told him.

Aang looked to the prince. "I do have a name you know, you don't have to call me Avatar, it's Aang."

Zuko smirked at the child before him. No, not child. The young man. The master of all four elements. The future with him. A brush of white against him caused him to lose concentration. Amora bowed before Aang. "Please be careful Aang. You may be the hope of the world but you are much more than that to so many others," she told him.

Aang smiled. "Thank you Amora, I'm glad to know that."

Katara placed her hand on Aang's shoulder. "I'm scared for you," she whispered.

Aang turned to face her. "I'll be fine. Just don't forget about me if anything should happen."

"I could never forget you!" she cried.

Katara flung her arms around Aang and cried into his shoulder. "What if I lose you?" she sobbed.

Aang held her at arms length. "You'll never lose me because I love you..."

Katara just stared at the bald monk before her. Amora smiled and pulled Zuko off to the side with her. There she saw Sokka and his father deep in conversation. An entire fleet of Southern Water Tribe ships were only a distance away. Swooping down before them was an eagle. Sokka's father reached for the message it carried. Sokka looked towards Amora. She smiled at him sadly and then turned her attention back to Zuko. "Amora I just want you to know that I love you very much and I don't want to lose you."

"I know that," she told him, "I don't want to lose you either."

"Let me finish," he interupted, "If something does happen to me I want you to stick close to the Ava... Aang and his friends. I know you'll be taken care of."

Amora put a finger to his lips. "I'm not going to lose you and you're not going to lose me. Not now, not ever."

Zuko leaned forward an kissed her. She smiled up at him. "Amora," Sokka called, "I think there is something you need to see."

Amora left Zuko alone and walked towards Sokka and his father. He handed her the letter that had just been delivered. "It's from the Northern Water Tribe chief. He said that Yue visited him and told him of your whereabouts and that you wished to see him."

Amora only nodded. "It also says that he wishes to see you as soon as he returns home from battle."

She looked at Zuko. He was standing to far away to hear any of this. "I will see him but I will not return to the North Pole with him. My place is in the Fire Nation, with my husband."

Sokka looked to his dad. "Very well," he said, "I will tell him of your intentions."

Amora bowed and walked back to her husband. She stroked his scar. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Zuko only nodded.

Azula walked down the long hallway. Her father had sent for her. She hadn't seen him in almost two months, not since his battle with Iroh and the Avatar. She didn't hesitate in her knocking. Obviously it was something very important to call her out of hiding. With the eclipse not that far away, she needed to be locked under heavy guard until it passed. "Father?" she asked entering his room.

She walked inside very carefully. It was very dark. None of the candles around her were lit which was very strange. She lit a small blue flame in her hand. "Put it out!" Ozai commanded.

Azula turned to the full length mirror where the voice had come from. Ozai's shadow danced on the floor. "I said put it out!" he screamed.

Azula did as she was told. "Father what is it? Your message was urgent."

Ozai sighed. "Come here child."

She stepped closer to the mirror. It was only then that she was able to tell that his back was to her. Something was wrong. He always looked at her when he spoke. "Your brother has probably informed the Avatar and his friends of the eclipse. More than likely they will try to invade. I need you and your friends to help protect me," he told her.

Azula thought about this for a moment. "Why do you need us? Surely the Avatar isn't stronger than you he's only a child."

"Without my bending I'm powerless to fight against him. Which is why I need you and Mai and Ty Lee. All three of

you can fight without bending."

"But surely you can fight without bending as well. Use your Kata and end this war by breaking the Avatar with your hands."

She could see Ozai shaking his head. "My fight with your uncle two months ago robbed me of that," he explained, "I no longer have the strength to fight."

He stood up. Azula gasped as he turned around. His entire face was burnt and scarred. His hair had been burnt as well leaving a mass of white dots where it used to be. "Please my daughter. My heir."

Upon hearing this plea Azula snapped back. Heir? She couldn't take the throne unless Zuko was killed. Smiling she bowed before him. "Yes father," she answered, "We will protect you."

Amora looked out at the sunrise. Within hours the eclipse would be happening and they will have fought their way into the Fire Lord's chambers and forced him to surrender. All without a hitch. Wrong! Something else was bound to happen. The Fire Nation had not sent anyone to look for them at all. Ozai wasn't stupid. He had to have something on his mind. Something big. She turned to Iroh. "Iroh, Ozai isn't a fool," she stated, "what is he planning?"

Iroh chuckled. "Nothing gets passed you does it?" he asked.

Amora looked at him. He sighed. "I believe that Ozai is waiting for us to come into the nation. He's expected that Zuko has told you about the eclipse and that we are on our way. He will try his hardest to avoid the fighting. He hates getting his hands dirty. As for Azula she will have taken herself into hiding."

Amora nodded. Aang turned to everyone. "Alright, now that we're almost into the Fire Nation we need to make some serious plans. I suggest we split up into groups of three. So that means that Zuko, Katara, and I will be in one group and Amora, Toph, and Sokka will be in the other. Then the adults in the last group."

Toph looked at the airbender. "No offense twinkle toes but why don't you put Sokka with your groupe and Katara with ours."

Aang thought for a moment. "Why do think we should do that?" he asked.

Toph looked from one to the next. Each person was waiting on her answer. "Because it would be benificial to have the only person who can't bend with the only person who has all four elements. There is really no time for any slip ups. And since the eclipse will block out firebending that means technically the bending skills you have will be limited to three instead of four. That puts Zuko out of the loop as well. We need three benders in each group," she explained.

"But the adults only have one bender in their group and his bending won't work during the eclipse either," Aang argued.

"That's true but all three of them will be leading the battle and fighting the Fire Nation troops not the Fire Lord and his three girl goonies. Zuko can take you to the Fire Lord's hidden chamber and Sokka who doesn't bend can help you. He is very talented and could probably twist a few tricks the Fire Lord's never seen into the pattern. The Fire Lord is stuck in his bending loop. He won't know what hit him when actuall fighters and not benders come into play. This way Katara, Amora, and I can fight the big bad trio on our own. Some girl on girl action!" Toph screamed.

Aang looked as though he didn't like this plan. He wanted to keep Katara as close to him as he could. With her being in another group he wouldn't be able to protect her. He looked to Katara. She merely nodded. "Very well," he said defeated.

Amora looked at the fully risen sun. This was starting to frighten her.


	19. The War Part 1 Threats

Hey there everyone sorry about not posting up over Christmas break but it's been kind of hard juggling homework and this story plus kind of working on a different one. I think I'll wait till this one is finished before I post up the other one at all. I'm also aware of the spelling errors in here and the fact that some of the chapters are kind of short. Please remember that the first chapter was my friends and I took over. It's kind of hard to make this story flow easily when someone else is on you about their character. I'm trying really hard to make everyone happy with this thing, so please no reminding me about these problems. I do get kind of irritated, especially with my friend who started this. She wants it done really soon and so that means some of the chapters might get rushed just a little. Well I guess you have waited long enough to read this so here it goes. Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year...

Chapter 19 The War Part 1- Threats

Appa landed quietly beside the palace. His armor gleamed in the sunlight. The adults and the children jumped down from the flying bison. Splitting into their groups each set took off in different directions. Katara hid along the shadows that the palace offered. Toph felt the vibrations around her and hid when she needed to. With their luck Ozai had wanted posters everywhere with their pictures on them. Amora pulled her scarf tighter around her face. Her cloak hid her robes as she walked in front of everyone. There were childeren and their parents but none of the guards that usually stood.

Amora shot a look towards Katara who gave her a questioning look. Amora removed her cloak and looked to the others. Katara whispered to Toph who walked out of their hiding places. The three of them walked up to the palace gates. Katara broke the lock with a quick flick of water. Toph took off with a few warning steps. Signalling to the other girls all of them took off into the palace at a run.

Toph stopped and felt the marble floor. Her eyes squinted slightly. "That way," she whispered.

Katara led the way down the staircases. The large statues of dragons seemed to point in the direction that they needed to be going. "Stop!", Amora cried.

Toph and Katara looked to the young woman. "This feels strange. We haven't run into anything yet and we're getting close to where we need to be. It just seems like we should have run into trouble now."

Both girls nodded. Amora noticed that the doors behind her had closed. "Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Katara asked.

The doors in front of them slammed close with a loud crash. The three of them could hear giggling. "Show yourselves," Toph commanded.

Azula flipped from her hiding spot. "So the two of you have gotten married huh? I figured as much," she said rolling her eyes.

Amora rolled her eyes. "Yes we did. What's the matter with that?" she demanded.

"Oh nothing except for the fact that little Mai is a little upset that you took away her chance to suceed to the throne. She is so hurt in fact that she... well..."

A dart whistled past Amora's head. Mai smiled maliciously. Two more darts danced in her hands. Ty Lee hung upside down on the drapes. She giggled again. "Okay," Toph whispered, "Katara you take on the pampered bitch, Amora you take the bitch in heat, and I'll take the one that can't stop barking."

Katara slashed her water whip at Azula. She smiled and began to lead Katara away from the safety and backup of the others. Ty Lee held herself on the drapes away from the floor. "Toph," Amora whispered.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Ty Lee doesn't know that you can see now. That's why she isn't walking on the ground. She knows that you'll use that to your advantage. Give her a little surprise."

Amora looked to Mai who found the strength in her arms to throw a few of her darts. "You took him away from me," Mai stated.

Amora stood her ground. "He was never your to take away from," Amora retorted.

Mai screamed and jumped toward her. The two of them were sent rolling on the floor. "He was mine from the moment we met! He loves me!" Mai screamed.

Her fist came dangerously close to Amora's head. Amora rolled on top of Mai and scratched the side of her face. "He didn't love anyone but his mother until he chose me for the Amo Luminis."

Mai pushed on Amora and sent her flying into one of the dragon pillars. It broke into thousands of pieces. Amora coughed. Her cloak had been torn from her body. The white robes glistened against the dimming sun. She gasped. The eclipse was starting and it was only going to last a few short minutes. "Zuko," she whispered.

Mai threw another dart. This one hit it's target. It left a nice clean slice along Amora's arm. Blood poured from the wound. Mai laughed. "The least I can do to you is to make sure that you or that little bastard you are carrying never take the throne."

Amora gasped. Mai's smile grew. "Yes I know what those damned robes mean. I had to learn it when I was being tutored. As soon as I saw you I knew. You are carrying the next heir to the throne."

Amora lost her concentration. She couldn't stop staring at Mai. "I guess I could let you live and then come back and kill your child after it's born."

Amora felt her entire body stiffen. All she could see was red. "Noooooo!!!" she screamed.

She jumped onto Mai and pushed her head onto the marble floor. Blood began to pool around the small dent in the floor. Amora felt the warm blood stain her skin and her clothes. She let go and looked around for any weapon that could help her. Two gold spears glistened on the wall in front of her. She staggered to one of them. Using it as a cane she limped back to the dark haired girl on the floor. Mai opened her eyes slightly.

"I swear that threatening my child is the last mistake you will ever make," Amora whispered.

She slammed the spear into Mai's chest. Mai coughed up blood onto Amora's bare feet. The sticky, wet substance stained the floor. "You made your threat," Amora whispered, "But I followed through with mine."

Mai's breathing slowed and finally stopped. Amora walked towards the closed door. She fell to her knees. Her eyesight went blurry. "Zuko..." she whispered.


	20. The War Part 2 Spirits

Here is the chapter I've been waiting to write. I absolutely love this chapter... You'll see why... On with the show...

Chapter 20 The War Part 2- Spirits

Aang peeked around the corner of the wall. His eyes caught sight of three guards standing in front of a very large door. "Impressive door," Sokka whispered.

Zuko rolled his eyes. This door was the decoy. Inside there was a secret room hidden behind the Fire Nation tapestry. And the door could only be opened with fire bending. He caught sight of the shadow on the sun. If they didn't hurry, they wouldn't be able to open the door until the eclipse passed and the invasion would be all for naught. Carefully, he made his way up to the men at the door. The three of them were sitting around all laughing at a joke one had just told. Zuko took a deep breath. With the slash of his sword he sliced two of the guard's necks. The third held his eye as he screamed. "Stop screaming or I'll kill you too," he told the man.

Instantly the guard shut his mouth. Tears came to his eyes as he looked to his friends. Blood gushed from the holes in their necks. "Take me to Ozai," he commanded.

The guard nodded. Slowly he opened the door and ushered for Zuko to go inside. Zuko signaled to Sokka and Aang. Zuko found the hidden door and took a short breath. "Here we go," he whispered.

Fire sprang from his fists and unlocked the door. Sokka turned to the guard who had showed them inside. "If you tell anybody that we're here I'll make your life miserable by cutting out your tounge," he whispered harshly.

The guard nodded and let the trio continue their journey into the darkness. Zuko held a small flame in his hand. "This way," he told them.

Aang watched for any sudden movements. He could feel his firebending skills starting to fade with the light. That meant Zuko's was fading as well. Zuko took a torch from the wall. "Let's keep going."

Sokka looked back behind him. He just hoped the others were okay. Aang made a sound that turned Sokka's attention back ahead. A door just before them held every Fire Lord's name on it. The largest letters spelled out Sozin while the most recent Fire Lord matched them. Everyone else's were several sizes smaller. Zuko scoffed at the tapestry on the door. The first thing he would do as Fire Lord would be to burn that horrible object. All three of them took a step forward. The door slowly opened itself, almost as if to invite them in. Sokka gulped. Aang and Zuko entered at the same time. "I've been waiting for you, son," a voice said sarcastically.

Zuko's face furrowed as he heard the voice. When he finally saw the Fire Lord he gasped. His face and hair were ruined. He looked like the shell of his former self. But his smile made Zuko wary. For some reason, the smile the Fire Lord wore, shouldn't have been there. It seemed very strange for him to be looking so happy when he had no where else to run to. The Nation was all but captured, so why was he smiling? Ozai laughed. "The Avatar, how nice of you to visit me in my most trying time. I do wonder if you think you're going to defeat me? Hmmm... Are you here to kill me?"

"No," Aang answered.

"I am," Zuko finished.

Amora was drifting into a dream world. Her eyes slowly focused to the darkness around her. "Am I dead?" she asked.

Yue appeared before her. "Somewhat," she answered.

"Huh?" Amora said to her sister, "Why am I somewhat dead?"

Luk appeared at Yue's side. "The dart that hit you was poisonous. It will be only a matter of time before you die."

"But I can't die!" Amora cried. "I'm supposed to have a baby!"

Yue didn't smile. Her eyes filled with tears. "You are meant to die," she whispered.

"I'll do anything to stay," Amora begged, "Anything."

Luk reached out his hand. "There may be a way. But it requires something of great sacrifice."

Amora took his hand. "Please..." she pleaded.

Yue brushed her hand against Amora's face. Amora felt lighter for some reason. She felt as though she could do anything. She turned towards Yue. "What did you do?" she asked.

Yue's face showed no emotion. "I have given you some of my power. Concentrate on healing yourself. But, I must tell you. With this power, should anything happen to me, you will have to take my place."

Amora's smile faded. "Your place," she repeated.

"Do you accept it?" Yue asked.

"Yes," Amora answered.

Yue finally smiled. "Then accept the power and let it flow through you."

Amora closed her eyes. "Amora?" Luk asked as he slowly began to disappear, "Please when you have the child, don't name him after me. That's so traditional, and you have never been one for traditions. Name him something that will always be remembered."

His face finally faded away. Amora smiled as the darkness faded away. She awoke to Katara and Toph looking over her. "Are you alright?" Toph asked.

Katara helped her up. "You have been touched by the moon spirit," she explained.

"How did you know?" Amora asked.

Katara pointed at a golden mirror. Amora gasped at her appearance. Her skin was darker than before. Her blue eyes where more of of misty color and her hair was no longer dark brown. It was whiter than a first snowfall. "Yue was the same way," Katara whispered.

Amora touched her hair. She closed her eyes and listened to the world around her. She could hear Zuko, Aang, and Sokka deep in battle against the Fire Lord. "Come on," she told the others.

The three of them took off in the opposite direction they had come.


	21. The War Part 3 The End

Here we go everyone. This is the last chapter besides the epilouge. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Don't forget to Check out my newest one. A Zutara fic called Enchanted. Thank you. The epilouge will be up shortly.

Chapter 21 The War Part 3- The End

Zuko hit the wall hard. Ozai growled. For a man who didn't have any strength left he had a lot to begin with. Aang pushed a strong gust of wind towards the Fire Lord. Sokka ran at top speed with his sword at the ready. Ozai moved away just as Sokka lunged. Zuko ran forward slicing the air with his two swords. Water spashed against Ozai's face. He screamed in pain. Aang bended a wall up from the ground. It didn't do its job. Sokka ran face first into it. Aang screamed and bended up another wall. With each mill another wall came up. Soon their was an entire labyrinth of walls inside the room. Each person was busy searching. "I'll find you Avatar and when I do..." Ozai trailed off.

Aang sent a flood of water through the labyrinth. When the water stopped flowing he could hear several people coughing and one of them sounded like... "Katara?!" Aang screamed.

"Aang!" she yelled in response.

Aang felt his heart beat faster. If he could find everyone then he could lock Ozai up in a box of walls and use his water bending to drown him. But he couldn't risk killing one of his friends in the process. He began to fight with himself. "Toph," he screamed, "Find everybody and lead them out here to me. Hurry."

Toph looked to Katara and Amora. "You two go," Amora told them, "Find Sokka, I'll find Zuko."

The three of them took off in two different directions. Amora ducked when she felt a gust of wind on her. Several pieces of ice came whizzing past her face. "Zuko," she screamed.

"Over here!" he yelled.

Amora turned down another path. Ozai stood in her way. He was watching her carefully. For a time niether of them moved. Amora concentrated hard on her surroundings. She could almost see the labyrinth in her mind. If she did this right everyone would survive. "Aang to your left three walls away is where we are lock it up. Surround us hurry."

The walls grew and filled themselves thicker. "Now what?" Aang asked, "Your trapped."

"Good now flood the entire area."

"No!" Zuko screamed.

"Are you crazy?" Toph screamed.

"Just do it," Amora commanded.

Ozai ran towards her. She hit the wall. He picked her up and threw her to the other side. "Well at least if I die," Ozai told her, "I'll take you down with me."

Several pieces of large boulders rained down in the box. Ozai laughed as the closed space began to fill with water. It began to rise at an alarming rate. Ozai laughed again. "This is how it ends for us huh? The two of us dying leaving little Zuko all alone."

He tried to wade through the water. He couldn't move. Amora smiled. "Maybe you'll leave Zuko but I'll always be here for him."

She began floating in the water. Ozai couldn't figure out why he wasn't floating as well. He felt his strength returning. His bending began to come back. He threw several fireballs at Amora's head. One caught her on the shoulder and she screamed. Some more boulders fell into the water as it rose even higher. Ozai saw for himself why he wasn't rising. A large rock had fallen onto the train of his robes. "Noooo," he moaned as the water rose even higher.

Amora floated with the water as Ozai struggled. His entire body was under water. She could see him gasping for breath. His thrashing began to slow. And before to long it stopped all together. "Aang," Amora screamed, "Stop the water now I think he's dead."

Toph stopped him. "Don't do that. Just open a hole for her and let her out and let the water keep rising. As soon as she's out let's get out of here. Flood this place."

Aang looked to Zuko. Zuko nodded. He stood on top of one of the walls near where Amora was. Aang opened a small hole. Water began to pour out. Amora's arm found Zuko's and he pulled her from the watery grave. Aang closed the hole back as everyone began running out. They ran up through the palace and outside. Iroh and Ursa were their to greet them. "My son," Ursa cried.

"Katara, Sokka," their father called.

The two of them ran towards his direction.

"Toph!" Someone screamed.

Toph looked up and saw a man leaning heavily on a wooden cane. She was apprehensive of going closer until she saw a woman at his side. A woman who looked a lot like her. "Mom? Dad?" she asked running to them.

Amora looked to Aang. "There's no one here for me either," she whispered.

Aang nodded. "I know that no matter where I go, I'm carrying the ones who died for me in my heart. And that is my family."

"Well spoken Aang," Amora told him.

He looked up at her and smiled. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You do have a family though," she whispered again, "Right down there."

Amora pointed at Katara and Sokka. Then she pointed at Toph. Zuko was next and lastly herself. "We're family."

Aang felt tears run down his face. "Aang over here!" Katara screamed.

He ran to her. Amora watched all this with happiness, not envy. She looked at her husband, who was in the midst of talking to his Uncle. She looked up at the sun. The eclipse was finally nearing its ending. She could see Yue's reflection in the sky. Amora waved. Her hair caught in the wind. "Amora," Zuko said quietly, "What happened to your hair?"

Amora laughed. "Come with me and lets talk I have a lot to tell you. A whole lot."


	22. Epilogue

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the great reviews. I am sorry to say that this is the final piece of this story. I don't want it to end but every good tale must come to a close. Now then here is the final update...

Epilogue

Zuko recieved the crown to the Fire Nation. Iroh acted in his stead for a year while he and Amora left for the North Pole to find her father. He and the entire Northern Water Tribe recieved them with open arms. The two of them were wed in both the Fire Nation and the North Pole. Amora gave birth to their son during their stay at the North Pole. Zuko named his son Kartik, which meant warrior.

When Zuko returned home he sent for Aang and Sokka, asking the two of them to serve as the royal advisors to the Nation. Aang and Katara wed years later and gave birth to a daughter they named San, whose name meant flying bird. She was one of the first of the new generation of Airbenders to come.

Sokka found Suki and together they raised a family of six. This included five little girls and one little boy, who was Sokka's youngest. Toph came to serve the palace as a representative of the Earth Kingdom. She had married an earthbender and was a mother of two. A son and daughter.

Amora never was called to be the moon spirit, but chose to go not long after Zuko's death. Their son called them the Sun and the Moon. Shining together in the sky, but separated by the hours of day and night.


End file.
